Kletka Ptichka
by Yereanth16
Summary: Neji has a dark secret and its getting harder to hide it specially when he finds out he has feeling for Sasuke Uchiha, everyone know that Uchiha and Hyuga do not get along, Sasuke wants to know why Neji is so dark...will he find out?Mpreg in future maybe.
1. Ice Princes

_**Warning; Some Lemon will be in this chapter, This story is Yaoi, Male to Male so if you do not like it then TURN BACK NOW! thank you^^**_

Chapter 1:

Sasuke sighed and tried to ignore his annoying blond friend talking about who knows what, he had a fucking heading and Naruto was not helping, then Naruto stopped and he stopped as well, blinking "Why did you stop idiot?" He asked glaring at his friend coldly.

"New kid." Naruto answered and looked at the long dark brown hair, then at the ass 'Wow...shes pretty.' He thought and smirked planning on flirting with her, Naruto ran toward the girl and tapped her on the shoulder "Hello beautif-ah!" Naruto screamed when he saw it was a boy, who had cold lavender eyes and soft looking pink lip "Dude..I am sorry! I so did not know man! seriously!"

Sasuke got closer and glared at the long hair male, who glared back.

"Wow...the cold princes are about to fight!" Some people murmured.

Sasuke scowled "Move out of the way." He said coldly.

"Hn." Was Neji calm reply.

"Hn." No one used Hn but Sasuke and Sasuke would keep it that way.

"Sasuke, we can just go around him, really man!" Naruto said trying to avoid a fight.

"Move or I'll move you." If glares could kill then Sasuke would have kill someone right about now. Everyone knew that Sasuke was the school prince and was rather popular, He was usually seen with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki who was the school prankster, they were usually arguing.

Everyone could still remember the incident of when Naruto stole Sasuke first kiss, many girls beat up Naruto that day and cried to sleep because those beautiful lips had been tainted.

"Oh?" Neji raised an eyebrow calmly and looked up at Sasuke who had to be 5'11 which made him 2 inches taller than Neji who was 5'9. His lavender eyes showed no emotions and he looked rather hot dress in black clothes, which was a black shirt with a black vest and black pant and sneakers.

"Saaasssssuukkkkkeeee, come on or we will be late!" Naruto whined pouting, Sasuke was about to reply when the principal who was blond and had big breast came.

"Alright, everyone to their class or there will be detention!" Principal Tsunade said glaring at everyone.

"Oh crap, Granny Tsunade." Naruto mumbled, one last glare was exchanged and then Naruto dragged Sasuke to homeroom with Kakashi, who was also the Literacy teacher.

_**~~(After school)~~**_

"Ah! N-Naruto...Ah! C-Cl-Ah!" Moaned could be heard as dark eyes met with blue "Close" Naruto smirked and went harder, pinching hard nipples and went in harder.

"Relax Sai~"

"Ah! it feels so good! Ah!"

Naruto went harder and sucked on Sai neck, leaving mark, while stroking the other male.

"W-What..if..if..Sasu-Ah!-finds out?!" Sai asked worried,He was sure that Naruto and Sasuke were together...even if everyone pretty much knew how slutty Naruto could be.

"He won't find out now will he?" Naruto asked smirking then kissed Sai lip and thrusted in again.

Sai moaned out and came then they saw light.

"WHA-" Naruto froze when he saw Sasuke looking at them with cold, uncaring eyes.

"In the art closet?" he asked, Sai blushed brightly and looked at Sasuke, wide eyes and scared.

Naruto seem surprise as well. He blushed then grinned.

"It was the first thing I found." Naruto answer laughing "Wanna join us? or you could wait?" He winked at Sasuke and licked his lip.

Sasuke shook his head and closed the door then walked away. When he was outside, he saw Neji smoking a cigarette, he looked at those pink lips then frown feeling repulsed.

"Hn" Sasuke glared at Neji and was about to leave the older male when he saw Neji glaring back.

Neji had started attending this school half a year ago and had been known as the second ice prince.

Every time both ice princes saw each other they either glared or ignored each other, girls just found them hot and so did many guys, specially with Neji who had a hot body, that looked very much like a girl while Sasuke was well muscled, good enough from playing Soccer, Football and every other sport in this school due to his older brother's fault.

Neji kept smoking slowly, the cancer stick getting smaller and smaller with each drag, those pink lips letting out smoke rings and those Lavender eyes looking at those dark one then Sasuke looked away and walked toward his car, a 2004 black with blue Ford Mustang, it was his baby and adoration.

He decided to leave Naruto, let his new boytoy give him a ride, he stopped as he saw those cold Lavender eyes looking at him and looked back for a second 'Hyuga.' Then he drove off.

**~~~Neji P.O.V~~~**

I watched the Snow Prince leave coldly and waited for my annoying cousin to come touching the headband I always wear to hide the scar, the one that had me like a caged bird 'Will I ever be free? Will it ever be in my destiny to be free of this curse? Of this pain?' I thought and finished smoking.

I remember seeing that white school uniform, those black tie, black pant and those black shoes and frown thinking of Sasuke outfit, it was obvious I was much better than Sasuke.

I saw the black skirt that belong to my cousin and looked up to the shirt with rather big breast then to the same Lavender eyes as me,except they were warm and full of worry, long brown hair everywhere because of the sudden wind.

"I am sorry Neji-nii-chan, the teacher kept us for a bit longer." Hinata apologized bowing and blushing brightly.

"Hn." Then I began walking toward the car, I was to be Hinata-sama driver, no matter what and to protect her, if she got hurt, I would be punish and I had enough of that from Hiashi-sama and Hanabi even if I was the Hyuga prodigy it did not matter, I was still from the lower branch.

We made it to the black with silver 2004 cadillac cts-v and I open the door for her, bowing my head, with an expressionless face as always, once she was inside, I went and drove us toward the Hyuga mansion.

I stopped at the Hyuga mansion and open the door for Hinata, then carried her stuff, Hinata thanked me shyly and then bowed at her father Hiashi.

" Hello father." She murmured and got a nod in response, she got her bags and left then Hiashi looked at me with cold eyes "It is time for fencing." Hiashi ordered.

We went to the usual fencing room, we had changed into the uniform and began fencing, I moved gracefully and quickly, calculating every move but like always Hiashi was stronger, after two hour of this Hiashi won.

"Next time you better have improve." Hiashi said coldly and then he punched me in the stomach and left.

My face was expressionless as I held my stomach and looked down at the floor ' I am to be a bird trap in this cage forever.' I thought.

_**A.N; **__Bonjour guys, so this is my first EVER Yaoi story,and my first time writing a SasuNeji, I have read a few here but I find that most makes them to out of character, Neji and Sasuke are cold hearted character who have hard time trusting other people not some teenage sweet boys who trust everyone and falls in love right away, even when they are in love they don't know how to express it...or at least that how I think they are hehe, sorry if I offended anyone with those words. Also sorry for any errors I am using Wordpad so I can't check my spelling as I usually do._

_**Disclaimer;**__ I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the Mustang and Cadillac cars they belong to their rightful owners._

_-Yer-_


	2. Surprise

_**Ptichka chapter 2**_

_**Warning; this story is Yaoi aka GUY TO GUY so if you are not into that TURN BACK NOW! also yes Naruto is very slutty in this story so...BE WARN**_

~~~Sasuke P.O.V~~~

I sighed and glared at the ceiling, I could hear my brother voice, He was moaning 'Why does he have to bring Nagato? damn it I can't sleep here tonight' I thought annoyed and got up from my bed, My room was Dark blue and black with the Uchiha symbol on the ceiling, I put on my dark blue jacket that had the Uchiha symbol on the back and left, I took my car and wallet frowning.

I drove through the usual streets, I listen to Hawthorne Height-Rescue me then stopped at Naruto house, it was white and Victiorian style. I went and knocked on the door calmly, Naruto open it in only boxer, which was orange with blue teddy bears that said "hug me", I did not bother to even asked about it "Mind if I crash here?" Naruto open the door wider, letting me in. I thanked him quietly and looked around, pictures of Naruto and his adoptive father Iruka was in pretty much every wall.

"Iruka went to his boyfriend house, so I got the house all to myself" Naruto explained and I nodded quietly, Iruka boyfriend was that redhead call Gaara care taker Baki and he usually spend it at Baki house.

"Want anything to eat? Iruka left some food to warm" He walked toward the kitchen and I followed him calmly, I went to the refrigerator and took out a can of soda then I felt to arms around my waist "Naruto, get off" I said calmly.

"But Saasssssuuukkkeee, you are so warm, and I only got boxers on" he whined and kissed my neck, I pulled away and glared at Naruto.

"Go Screw Sai" sometimes it was pathetic how much of a slut my best friend was...and still is, He looked at me with those blue eyes of his and frown "Fine, sorry about earlier" Naruto and I were like brother, that all I could see him as, He was the only person I would actually call my friend.

"Lets just eat and go to sleep, idiot" I answer and warm the food, some rice with beans and russian salad which was purple, I took some of it and sat on a chair with my soda, I ate quietly and watch Naruto eat with no manner ' I feel like eating omusubi with okaka and tomatoes..my favorite food' I sighed and dranked my soda then glared at Naruto when the blond boy touched my leg "Sorry" Naruto mumbled but grinned and finished eating.

We went to Naruto room and I stayed with only my boxer on and climbed on Naruto bed, his room was Blue and orange with a fox painted on the ceiling, Naruto followed and hugged his fox stuff animal, Kyuubi which he has had ever since we were little kids "Night Sasu" he mumbled "Night" then I closed my eyes, Naruto pulled me to him and sighed falling asleep.

~~Later into the night~~

I woke up to something humping me, and to moaning. I yawned and open my eyes then froze, Naruto was humping me in his sleep, I pushed him out of the bed and glared at him, he just rolled over the floor and went to sleeping and snoring 'Idiot' I thought and shot him one last glare then went back to sleep.

~-~-~-~Neji P.O.V~-~-~

I went and cooked for the main branches along with some other lower Hyuga branch, Once that was done I served all of those basters then had to sit next to Hisashi-sama, I kepted my eyes lower to the floor and was given some food which I ate gracefully, how I wish it had been my father who had been born first, I am stuck being this bird, stuck with this master I hate...and this life...this cruel life.

"Follow me" Hiashi sama ordered me when we were far from the other members of this family, I bowed and nodded, already knowing what would happen now.

~~Back to Sasuke P.O.V~~

I woke up to a hand on my dick and Naruto on top of me snoring and drooling "Wake up Pervert" I pushed him off the bed and went to his bathroom, We brushed our teeth and took a shower together, nothing happen! though the idiot did try to harass me, which is why he was all bruised over when we finished taking the bath. I cooked some breakfast for us, making omusubi with okaka and tomatoes with Orange juice, Naruto ate 4 of them and I took some for school while Naruto took ramen.

"Hey Sasuke don't ditch me again!" I glanced at him coldly then smirk " What? didn't have fun enough fucking Sai?" I asked him amuse, He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I parked in the usual place, close to the school entrance and locked the door once Naruto was out. I went early to our homeroom class, our teacher was , He was someone other then Naruto that I actually like.

"I wanted to leave my stuff here, is that alrigh with you Kakashi?" I asked and put my suff in my chair then turned around, Kakashi was standing infront of me, I looked at him calmly and he glanced back just as calmly, I somehow found myself checking his body, wondering why so many people like it, his body was nothing special. Today he had on a tight shirt that show his muscle with skinny black jeans and black boots, That mask like always covering his lower part of the face and I wonder how it look like.

He pressed closer to me and leaned closer to me "Very well Sasuke" he answer, I was about to push him away when I saw Neji Hyuga looking at us, then he left and Kakashi straighten "sorry wanted to get this pen, its my favorite one" I tried hard not to punch him, He pressed so close against me and all for a stupid pen?

I left and followed the other Ice prince then when I pulled him to an empty room "Why did you enter that room? You don't have his homeroom" I told Neji Hyuga coldly, He looked back calmly "Hn" was his answer.

"Answer" I hated repeating myself, god this Hyuga was annoying, atleast he was not as pathetic as that Hinata girl.

"Wrong class, Won't tell anyone" was his short answer then he pulled away from me "Don't touch me" and then he left, I followed and passed a classroom only to hear moaning and some begging 'Naruto?' I open the door slightly and saw Naruto doggy style with someone, I looked closer but could not see the other male "Ah, you are so tight!" Naruto said and moaned out, I frowned closing the door, I did not want to see my best friend screwing someone else 'Hes such a slut sometimes' I thoughed annoyed, one of this days he would catch a disease, I was sure of it.

I passed the day spacing out in classes, After school when I finished playing soccer, a redhead pulled me to an empty room, I looked at those ocean green eyes 'Gaara' I thought.

"Wha-"I was cut off by Gaara lips pressing to mine, his body as well, He pinned me to the wall and then I felt his tongue tried to go inside my mouth, thats when I pushed him off and punched him "Touch me again and you will die" I told him coldly then left, wiping the kiss away from my lip 'damn those lips were soft' I frowned at those thought. Naruto was finally getting to me.

I went inside the boy changing room and froze when I saw Neji sitting down...and bleeding, now this is unlike me but I did not want to have death on my mind so I went to him "You should go to the nurse" I told him, He looked at him and his eyes widen then he got up, clutching his stomach and getting his backpack "I am fine" before I could say anything he left, and I was stuck stairing at the blood.

_A.N;/ So, what did you guys think? I promise I will begin to put more action and even some SasuNeji action in the next chapter or the 4th but right now is 7;16 am and I have not slept AT ALL, yeah Partial Insomnia sucks, anyways my mom is about to wake up and if I am found, goodbye computer. I will try to update soon, promise. Please Review, the love will be return! constructive critasism is also welcome. _

_P.S sorry for any errors._

_**Disclimair; Sadly Naruto does not belong to me or I assure you it would have been Yaoi and Gaara would have been seen more often! Naruto belongs to his rightful owner.**_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N;/ To be honest I forgot I had a story, I had like 3 chapter of this story but they were in my other laptop which got a virus so we had to delete everything. Anyways, Thank you PoisonElf for the favorite and review^_^

**Disclimair; Do not own Naruto**

**Warning; This is Yaoi (Boy to Boy) There will be incest in this story as well as abuse and major Sluttiness.**

**~!~**

Neji P.O.V

I gripped my stomach and was glad I got to bandaged it, though I kept thinking of Sasuke Uchiha looking at me 'He better not talk about it' I thought darkly and waited for Hinata again.

We drove home again "Thank you Neji Onii Chan" She bowed and I ignored her then I went straight to Hisashi-sama's room.

I bowed as I entered the room then looked up to see a man who looked like me but older, he had cold lavender eyes with long brown hair that stopped at his butt and a white robe "Come"

I walked toward him and waited, He undressed me and touched my chest "It seems I went to hard on you last night"

I stayed quiet and he kept touching my chest, then began to kiss every bruise "You should try behaving more, then I wouldn't have to hurt you Neji"

"Yes,uncle"

My uncle finished undressing me and then undressed myself , He pulled me down to the bed and began to kiss me, he marked my chest while I looked up, my eyes blank.

He began to stroke me and I hated myself for moaning out and arching, Uncle looked down at me and kept stroking me then he pulled away with a smirk "Stay" he ordered.

Hisashi went and got a few sex toys, He came back and I knew what would happen next, first he entered a large dildo inside of me and set it to vibrate. He put 2 clip on my nipples that were vibrating with a cock ring on my dick.

I hated my uncle for this, for treating like a damn sex slave. I am just a caged bird and he is my master, my ruler.

There is no escape for me and I know it.

He took his time torturing me the took off the dildo, Hisashi-sama thrusted inside of me, not bothering with preparing me.

I let out a small scream and got slapped for it, he kept thrusting harder and harder, moaning out.

After a while I began to silently cry from the pain, begging him to let me cum, to please take off the damn ring.

He laughed coldly and came inside of me, then he got me to suck on him, I cried quietly as I kept going, this pleasure hurt me to much.

One he came inside my mouth he took me again and this time he finally let me cum.

I saw stars and then I passed out, hearing Hisashi-sama murmur "You are my little caged bird, Neji"

~!~

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up to my blond, idiotic friend humping me in his sleep yet again, I growled and kicked him out of my bed.

Naruto fell down and sat up with a whine "What the fuck Sasuke?"

"Hn" I got up and headed toward the kitchen, in only my boxers.

Naruto followed me and watched happily as I began to cook "Neh Sasssuukkkeeeeeee, you should really join me"

"No"

"Come on teme!"

"No, usuratonkaichi"

"B-But, you'll like it"

"No"

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Dobe"

We kept bickering for a few minute while I cook, then he finally shut up when I gave him his food.

He ate happily and looked at me, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as I thought of Hyuuga Neji.

~!~

I spend a few month watching Hyuuga, it was not because I liked him, not at all it was simply because he was hiding something and I was sure that it had to do with the bruises I saw the first time.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed and walked passed one of the more desserted part of the school during lunch. I saw Hyuuga coming out of the bathroom and blinked.

He was walking slowly and was swaying, I got closer and was there just in time as Hyuuga passed out.

The brunette was surprisingly light as I picked him up, the only reason I was helping him was to satisfy my curiousity, nothing else.

I took him back to my place, Itachi was gone on some type of business trip which meant I was alone for a whole month.

Taking him to my room was easy, I took off his black shirt and his pant, only to help him stop sweating and froze at the bruises that I saw.

His whole body was bruised over, I got my first aid kit and began to bandaged him up, he had a cut that was bleeding.

I put alcohol on the wound and Neji hissed in pain, I ignored it and bandaged that wound as well.

Lavender eyes looked at my dark one and I shivered 'Snap out of it Sasuke!'

He sat up and held his head "Uchiha?"

"Hn"

He layed down again and then tried to get off the bed only to sway "Stay still you idiot"

I pushed him down, he held my wrist making me fall on top of him in an awkward position.

"You are cold" he mumbled with a smile, I noticed how red his cheeks were and scowled "So?"

He kept smiling and began to kiss my neck which made me moan "It...feels nice"

I moved my hand and touched his forehead, noticing he was burning up.

"You are burning up Hyuuga"

"Hold me"

I blinked and moaned out again as he kept kissing my neck, then he kissed my lips, I froze for a second as I felt soft and warm lips touching mine, then he passed out again.

I touched my lips and scowled 'Stupid...feminine boy'

After a few second I picked him up and finished undressing him then blushed at his size...though it wasn't as big as mine.

'Ugh...that dobe is getting to me' I thought as I turned on the cold water and layed Hyuuga down.

His eyes widen and then he moaned out, after a few second he blinked and blushed "Huh?" his eyes began to drop again.

"Don't go to sleep idiot"

But of course Hyuuga fell asleep, I picked him up and covered him in my blue robe with the Uchiha crecent and layed him down 'Why am I even taking care of him'

I sighed as I tried to leave but he pulled me down and held me "Cold" and then he snuggled closer to me, leaving me in shocked.

!

A.N;/ Blah...this chapter shows some Neji x Sasu actions so I hoped you guys liked that...Am not really satisfied with this chapter but eh, I will try to update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

I woke up to an empty bed that still had the lavender smell of Neji Hyuuga, not like I like him or anything, I just don't want death in my conscious and knowing that skinny brat he's probably dead.

The next couple of months was annoying and got me to think even more that the Hyuuga was hiding something. Every time I tried to corner the brat he would just escape, Even Naruto could see my extremely bad mood.

"Sasuke you are not listening to me" Naruto whined with a pout and held my arm rather tightly.

"Stop acting as if you are my boyfriend dobe!" I gave him the famous Uchiha glare and pulled away from his arm then ran a hand through my hair; Neji Hyuuga would be the death of me.

_**Neji P.O.V**_

I had to keep dodging Sasuke Uchiha; I had woken up in his bed, sleeping on top of him and with almost no memories of what had happen…though I remember kissing him. Sasuke kept trying to get closer to me but I made sure to dodge him, it was almost summer which meant that I would be rid of the Uchiha.

I started noticing the way he smirked and how good looking he really was, the way he rolled his eyes and acted as if he wasn't listening when in truth he was and how he _**always **_had on arm warmers.

Hisashi-Sama got angrier and rougher, though he always made sure that it was where people wouldn't notice, like his chest or stomach. The sex got rougher as well but there was nothing I could do, I was simply a caged bird.

I was trying to hide my disgusting secret from Sasuke…while I tried not to notice how I seem to blush every time I would see his famous smirk or how I would feel jealous when Naruto held him and played with him.

Sasuke Uchiha would be the death of me; I did not have time to feel whatever it was that I was feeling for my enemy or to worry even more about someone finding out my secret.

As much as I tried to hide it…I had been getting skinnier, my bones were starting to show. Every time I would try to eat, the face of my uncle would appear and I would lose my appetite.

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I touched Sasuke's arm again and kissed his neck as we walked toward his car "Come on, tell me what's wrong bastard"

He glared at me but I just grinned back and kissed his neck again, feeling him shiver "Fuck off dobe, I am not in the mood" he growled out "Don't you have someone to screw?" That one hurt but I didn't let it show.

"Only you" I winked at him and pushed him toward his car then kissed his lips.

"What the hell Naruto?" he shouted annoyed and tried to push me away, I kissed him again and looked at him with my intense blue eyes.

"Just let me have this Sasuke" He still had no idea how much I love him or why I screw around, He had no idea that he was the only person I wanted; he was my enemy but my best friend.

"Naruto…you know that I love you as a brother" I flinched at that then forced a laugh as I pulled away and got out of his car.

"I know bastard, don't worry I see you as a brother as well, just wanted to mess with you. I have to go and see Gaara" I winked at him and ran out, ignoring when he called my name.

Gaara was in the room I told him to meet me at, I kissed the sexy redhead and got him undress quickly 'Sasuke' I licked Gaara's neck then sucked on it as I thought of Sasuke being the one that was moaning out, He was the one that was always on my mind.

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

I watched Naruto leave and sighed then touched my lips, no matter what I could only see the idiot as a best friend, as a brother who I fought a lot with, but never as a lover.

My eyes caught Neji's figure, I froze then walked toward him, he was not fast enough to escape this time. I held his wrist and watched as he flinched "Tell me what the hell is wrong Hyuuga" I ordered and glared at him.

His pale eyes looked away "I swear Hyuuga, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I will find out and hurt you. Who is the one that's bruising you so badly?"

"You don't know anything Uchiha! Now let me go" he tried to get away but my grip got tighter.

"Then tell me what's wrong idiot, you are the one that's bleeding and passing out" I sighed and tried to control my anger.

"Do not get in what is clearly not your business" he hissed out and then Hinata came. He got out of my grip and walked toward her with his expressionless mask.

I scowled and ran a hand through my hair, why did I even care that the other might be hurt? 'Neji Hyuuga…why are you on my mind?'

~!~

A.N/ This chapter is short; I am trying to show more of the plot and even gave a POV of Naruto. I thought you might want to see a bit of how Naruto really is. I am thinking of making a Naruto story…but there's a lot here on fanfiction so I am not too sure. Is there any character in Naruto that you would like to see a story about? Tell me about it^-^

Read, Reviews, Favorite and such please!

Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their favorite, it means a lot to me and it makes my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji P.O.V

'He's getting too close, I need to push him away' I thought as I drove to the mansion. I was grateful that Hinata-sama was quiet; I was not in a mood to hear about her day, as if I care.

Once we made it home I sighed and walked toward my room, expecting to finally be alone but of course, that never happen, instead I saw Hisashi-Sama in my bed with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would come here" He got up and walked toward me, kissing my lips and locking the door, I closed my eyes and kissed back, just like he wanted. He had me in the palm of his hands and he knew it, it has always been like this.

I let him push me on top of my own bed as he looked at my body, looking up at the ceiling and thinking of Sasuke Uchiha 'He's so damn annoying with that arrogant smirk of his' I felt a sting and bit the inside of my cheek.

"Think of me and only me, Neji!" my uncle; could I really call him that? Hisashi-Sama voice was cold, I nodded and kissed him back again, making all the sound I knew he liked while thinking of Sasuke and those dark orbs that I hated so much…yet couldn't help staring at.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I watched Hyuuga leave with his annoying cousin who was always stuttering and blushing, I didn't know how Naruto could stand her, She got even worst around him though the boy seem to dense to even notice it.

"-UKE!" I blinked and noticed that Naruto was in front of me, grinning.

"What, Dobe?" I asked him in a bored tone, still thinking about Neji Hyuuga and the wounds, I would make sure to find out the answer to my questions.

"Dude! I've been calling you for like the 8th time now, who has you thinking so hard?" His sapphire eyes looked at my dark one then I looked away.

"Hn" I walked away from him and toward my car but he simply jumped on my back with a grin on his face then rubbed his cheek against my own, making my eye twitch.

"Oi bastard, answer my question" Naruto was seriously going to get his butt kick if he didn't get off and stopped asking questions.

"Sasssuuukkkkkeeeeeeeee"

"…"

"Saaasssssuukkkkkkkeeee"

"…."

"Basssstttaarrrdddd"

"…"

"OI UKE!"

"WHAT DOBE?"

"Hi"

I felt my eye twitch in annoyance as we made it to my car "Get off me, idiot"

"But Sasuke-kun, you are sooo soft" He whined and rubbed our cheek together again.

"I won't sleep over anymore"

"Alright, Alright Sasuke, sheesh bastard" I could still hear him grumble as he got in the passenger seat and sighed, today would be a long day.

After a while of driving and Naruto asking questions that I ignored we made it to my house.

"-and I was like, duuuuddeee no way! And he was like, yes way dude then I wa-"I blocked out Naruto again and opened the door, freezing at the scene that I saw; even Naruto was speechless for once in his life.

"TACHI!" A blond guy moaned out though he looked rather feminine.

"Dei, calm down!" An older male who looked like me answered back and groaned.

"Oh God…Oh G-Sasuke?" Deidara eyes widened in shock as they made contact with mines, I grabbed Naruto by his arm.

"What?" My older brother, Itachi asked confused, stopping mid thrust then he turned around and froze, then he pulled out.

"Let's go Naruto" I turned around and dragged him out, hearing my brother calling my name. Too bad I didn't get a picture of this; I could have used it for blackmail.

"Hehe, Blackmail" I heard Naruto said once we were far away from my house.

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Dude, I got some pictures of them going at it, Remember that PlayStation 3 I wanted? Guess who's going to buy it?" He grinned and winked, showing me a picture of Itachi wide eyes and mid thrust.

"I get half the profit dobe"

"How come? I am the one that took the picture!"

"Yes but he's my brother and it's my house so I get half the profit"

"25%" Naruto bargained.

"50"I shot back calmly and made a sharp turn.

"25!"

"55"  
"SASSSUKKKKEEE!"

"Yes dobe?"

"That's not faiiiiiiirrrr"

"Hn"

"Oi don't 'Hn' me you Sasu-jerk!"

"Hn"

"SASUKE!"

"Take it or leave it, dobe"

"Fine, 50 Sasu-jerk"

"That's what I thought" I answered with a smirk and stopped at Naruto's house.

"…Sasuke"

"Yeah Naruto?" I asked, turning to look at him, for once he didn't have that grin on his face or a smile.

He shook his head and smiled "Never mind" then he kissed my cheek and got out, running toward his door "Bet you can't catch me!"

"…Idiot" But I got out anyways and ran inside with a slight smile on my face.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-0_0

I ended up staying over Naruto's house again, letting the blond hold on to me while he slept and snore. After a while of just thinking I ended up falling asleep as well.

When I woke up it was to a still snoring blond who was now on top of me, I looked at the time and pushed Naruto off "Wake up Naruto, we have to go to school" I kicked him in the stomach for good measures and watched as his eyes opened.

Naruto got up and then kissed my lips, his eyes half open. I went to push him away but he grabbed my wrist "I need this"

"Do-"

"No Sasuke…I need this" He cut me off and kissed me again with more need to it.

I stood frozen and let him kiss me then he pulled away and shook his head, going to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

I got ready and waited for Naruto to get out; it had already been 15 minute yet no sign of the blond.

Naruto P.O.V

I slammed the door shut and locked it right away, angry at myself for losing control and angry at Sasuke for simply not giving him. Why couldn't he like me? What was I lacking?

I took off my anime boxer and got in the burning shower, trying to calm all of my dark thoughts that were starting to take over.

'No matter what, He won't like you; you aren't good enough for him. He's only your friend out of pity'

'Shut up!'

'Oh, but you know this Naruto, He's not interested in you, in fact he's bored of you already, everyone gets tired of you' the voice in my mind answered, it was like a shadow, taking hold of me and pulling me closer to it.

'Shut up….Shut up…..Shut up' I held my head tightly, trying to block the voice then I heard something.

"Hurry up and get out dobe or we're going to be late"

I straightened up and stumbled out, then looked at myself in the mirror, I was boring….wasn't I?

'Yeah, nothing like that Neji Hyuuga guy, if you were more like him Sasuke might like you more'

"No…Neji and Sasuke hate each other" I mumbled, looking away from the mirror.

'For being a part of me…you really are stupid Naruto' and then the voice simply stopped talking

"Naruto, get out of the bathroom!" I could hear how annoyed Sasuke was with me and forced the grin back in place, after all I couldn't have my mask falling now, could I? We are all actors in this stage we call world.

~_~_~_~_~_~_T_T

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto seemed like his normal self yet what I had seen this morning had me worry for the blond, he hadn't even eaten ramen like he always do and that meant that something was wrong….really wrong.

We made it to the school and I looked at him "Hey, Naruto" I began.  
"Oh! It's Sai, have to go, bye!" Then Naruto pretty much ran out and toward Sai, leaving me alone and sighing, something really was wrong.

I spotted Neji during lunch; he was in the boy's bathroom in one of the stalls. He looked horrible, his brown hair for once loose and face pale.

I ended up cornering him and easily pinned him to the stall, taking off his shirt and saw all the bruises and scars, many of them new then glared at his pale eyes.

"You are either going to tell me who the hell did this or else I'll find out myself and I assure you that you do not want that" I told him in a cold tone.

"Just get away…..leave me alone Uchiha" even his voice lacked the usual arrogance and coldness.

"It seems that it's too late for that, I am stuck too deep" I answered coldly and let my grip tightened.

"Sasuke" Then he kissed my lips, leaving me shock, I tried to push him away but he simply deepened the kiss and then changed our position.

I felt his soft lips press deeper to mine and then a soft tongue invade my mouth when I tried to talk, to protest.

It wasn't as if I enjoy it….I mean…Uchiha's have no feelings! I kept trying to push him away but then simply kissed him back softly, pressing him closer to my body which felt warmer now. He really felt like a girl.

After a while we pulled away to breath then he blushed and looked down then scowled, he opened his mouth then closed it.

"I am that good?" I asked with a smirk.

He fixed his shirt "Don't flatter yourself"

I guess you can say that it was then when we became a couple though that word isn't deep enough for what we became, we had a bond, not like the one with Naruto and I but it was similar to it. That's when I really began to get in deep and I couldn't get out.

!_!_!_!_!_!+_+

A.N;/ I hope you liked this chapter, it was more of a filler for what's about to come, this is when the story starts to get good. I am sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've had writers block and I've been working on my fictionpress story Love me, check me out under the same username. Anyways happy Thanksgiving for those of you who celebrate it. I'll start working on the next chapter now but I make no promises of when I'll update. Hope this was long enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning;**_ _**Self harm, lime if you do not want to read it then skip it all the way until the end, I'll mark it.**_

Sasuke P.O.V

"Sasuke"

"…Yes Neji?" I asked, looking at the slightly smaller male who I was with in my car.

It had been already 2 weeks since we began dating, Naruto was avoiding me, we didn't have sleep overs anymore and he didn't talk to me which was strange, I was…actually missing the dobe.

"I…apologize for requesting that our relationship stays a secret" The blush he gave me was enough to leave me satisfy.

"It is fine, our family would disapprove of it anyways" I answered in a calm tone and glanced at Neji, I knew he was bruised and he knew that I knew yet he kept acting as if all was fine.

_Seems so far  
that I have gone down this road  
only to find that it ends.  
But looking back  
there is one thing that I know  
I can't make it all alone again._

I moved my hand and touched his cheek, he leaned into it then pulled away "I must get going, I will talk to you tomorrow" He hesitated and then kissed my lips and left.

I watched as he went toward his car and waited for his cousin then left with her and thought of following them then decided against it, that was my first mistake.

Neji didn't come the next day…or the next, Hinata said that he was just a bit sick and wouldn't be in school for a few days then quickly left.

He came back on the third day, when I went to kiss him he flinched and looked away.

_Cause I'm too weak to stand on my own  
But all I need is you._

"What happened Neji?" I asked him and went to touch him again but he once again flinched which actually left me….worry.

"Just forget it Sasuke" He tried to leave but I held his wrist and heard him hiss in pain then I dragged him toward one of the more private bathroom, locking the door and took off his shirt while he tried to pull away.

My eyes widened for a second then they went back to normal "….What happened?" I asked as I saw the bandaged that covered his chest and stomach, he had it in his arms as well but they were tinted red already.

_So lead me  
Guide me  
Hold me  
Hide me in love  
With all that you are  
and all that you do._

"Nothing" He replied to quickly then kissed my lips, I knew he was trying to distract me but it didn't work this time.

"I was robbed….they took my wallet, I am sorry" He looked down and I decided to let it pass.

"…Did you see their faces?" I asked him softly.

"No…there were to many" He answered and I nodded, deciding to let it go.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, he looked conflicted then bit his bottom lip "I…will check if I am free." He answered and kissed my cheek then he left quickly.

Not asking more questions was mistake number 2; I should have seen the signs.

I tried to contact Naruto as well but he wouldn't pick up, I should have tried harder…I should have but instead I worried more about Neji.

!

Neji and I already had 4 month dating though he looked worst and worst until finally I got fed up. It wasn't as if I minded that we hadn't gone pass making out, it was the bruises, the cuts and the excuses he kept giving me.

**Warning, slight lime ahead**

I pinned Neji to my bed and straddled his waist then kissed his neck "Neji, who's hurting you?" I asked him and felt him shiver then he kissed me and slipped his hand down my pants.

"N-Neji!" I moaned out as he began to stroke me, all thoughts I had left me as I felt him take off my pants and boxer then he changed our position so that he was on top.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" He asked innocently and went down, his pale orbs looking straight at my face.

"I-oh kami!" something warm filled me then I realized that Neji was…Neji was sucking me. I arched into him and held on to his hair, pulling him closer as I kept letting out pleasure noises.

I felt his tongue and then a sweet vibration that was driving me crazy, Why was he humming?

"S-Stop teasing!" It wasn't like me to lose control, to let someone see me without my mask but, Neji had allowed me to see him without his and thus it ended like this.

He chuckled and kept sucking, I felt him play with my balls and then I saw stars as I came, Kami that was amazing.

Neji snuggled with me, nuzzling my neck and sighed softly.

**End of lime**

_Just catch me as I fall  
But all this time  
I have felt so alone  
Losing myself in my despair_

We somehow ended up falling asleep, when I woke up it was to cursing "Shit! I have to go, see you later Sasuke!" He kissed my lips and was about to leave but I grabbed his wrist and saw him flinch, he's been doing that a lot lately.

"I'll take you home" I got up and fixed my pants then put on my sneakers.

"No, it's fine, really Sasuke" He sounded scared which made me want to go even more.

"Hn" I grabbed him by his head and kissed him, letting my tongue slip inside and play with his, he moaned out and pressed closer to me then pulled away, shaking his head. I ended up winning in the end and he ended up giving me direction to his house though I left him in a corner.

"Why?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow as he undid his seatbelt and sighed.

"This…this just isn't a good time Sasuke, alright? I'll see you at school later" He hesitated and then touched my cheek and left.

I watched him walk and then he went inside a white mansion, at least it looked white from here. I sighed and decided to go to Naruto's house, I dialed his number but he didn't pick up.

**Warning Self harm ahead**

I kept calling but he didn't answer, once I made it to his house I knocked but no one answered so I used the key that Iruka had given me a long time ago and looked around but so no one.

Sighing, I went up the stairs and to Naruto's room "Naruto?" I called but no answer then I went to the bathroom and froze at the sight that greeted me.

Naruto was on the bathtub, the water was red and both of his wrists were bleeding.

I ran toward him and took him out checking his pulse "Wake up dobe…wake up" I noticed how bony his body was and that I could count his ribcage and felt guilty, I hadn't try hard to get Naruto back.

_Cause I'm too weak to stand on my own  
But all I need is you_

I dialed the emergency number right away and explained what happened while trying to wake up Naruto. I followed the instruction and got a cloth then put covered the wounds with them and put pressure on it.

**End of the self-harm scene**

Less than a minute and I heard the door, I went and got it and guided the paramedic toward where Naruto was, they took him and I followed, though I looked calm I was shaking inside, feeling guilty for not trying to get Naruto quicker, for what he was doing to himself, I should have known.

I called Iruka and told him what happened then went toward the hospital and waited for them to tell me if Naruto would make it or not 'I am so stupid, why would Naruto do this to himself though? What led him to do this?' It must have been the fact that I didn't treat him as my best friend, as my brother but instead I went and worried about Neji. I went and dialed Neji's number but he didn't pick up.

_Hear me  
Take me  
Mold me  
Break me oh God  
Just fill all of me  
As I fall into you_

A.N;/ Hello, I managed to update quickly, thanks to _**AUehara**_ for the review, umm, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? I am not sure how to feel about it. I do not own the lyrics, its call Fall into you by Amy Lee and Davids Hodges. Sorry for error. Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke P.O.V

After a while a doctor finally came, Iruka had been with me, muttering to himself and shaking though he tried to act strong I could see through his nervous laugh and his weak attempt to make conversation with me.

"Luckily he did not cut too deep, right now he is resting. We had to stitch it; He'll be under pain killer for a while"

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverrrrrse_

"Can we go see him?" Iruka asked, the doctor looked at us then nodded "Try to keep him calm, we need to see why he did this" The doctor told us then led us to room 204 where I saw a rather weak and fragile Naruto.

"It seems he has not been eating lately as well, he is well under weight" The doctor added then led us inside; Naruto was sleeping and didn't have his usual grin or smile.

"Thank you doctor" I heard Iruka say as I sat next to Naruto, that dobe! How could he do this to us? To Iruka? I felt angry at him right now.

Iruka held the other hand and kissed it "Why Naruto, Why did you do it?"

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_Cus you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worrrrsssttt?_

Sapphire orbs opened and looked up, my own dark orbs looked back and glared at it "What happened?" Naruto asked and coughed.

"You tried to kill yourself, Dobe!" I answered my voice colder than usual and gave him a glare.

"….Did I? All I remember is a voice…and darkness then I woke up here" He answered softly and then gave a weak smile "Hello, Teme, hello Iruka"

"Hello…Naruto" Iruka gave him a weak smile back and tried to hide the tears, I on the other hand felt angrier.

"Don't hello me Naruto! We promised each other that we would be in other strength, and then you do this! And you haven't been eating as well!" My voice became colder and colder while I kept glaring at him. He flinched then tried to laugh and sit up.

"My stomach has been upset for a while, every time I try to eat its spits it out"

"Iruka-san please leave for alone for a bit. We must talk about something private" I told his caretaker calmly, Iruka hesitated for a second then nodded and walked out.

"I..I need some coffee anyways" He murmured as he left.

"What the hell dobe? You told me that we would never give up, you promised me you wouldn't try something this stupid again!" I growled out, it was better to be angry then to be worry.

"I-I am sorry Sasuke, but I am telling you! I saw darkness, heard a voice and then I woke up here" He sat up and flinched then looked at his wrist.

"I kept hearing it Sasuke….that I am a monster"

_But light will guuiiidde you home_

_And igniiiiiittte your bones_

_But I will tryyyyyy to fix you._

"Well you aren't Naruto"

"Sasuke…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"…I am sorry"

"Just don't do it again" I mumbled, the anger gone then I patted his head, like I use to when we were younger and he would be upset.

"Don't listen to people or voices idiot" I didn't know how to voice it, how to tell him that I would be there for him. It has always been him and me.

He smiled at me, that Naruto smile and I relaxed "Thanks, Teme" then he tilted his head "Remember how we met?" He asked me and I looked away, of course I did.

_Well high up above or down below_

_When you were too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try then you'll never know_

_Just what you are worth (Oh)_

"Hn" I couldn't look at him now, At least not without feeling guilty.

"Oi, don't 'Hn' me!" He whined and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared.

"What are you going to do about it, dobe?" I asked him, glad that he was acting more like my Naruto.

"Or….Or….I'll tickle you!"

"I am not ticklish " I shot back with the smirk.

"Yeah you are, right by your sides, I always get you there" He answered proudly.

"I faked it"

"No you didn't dobe!" He gave me a pout and tried to glare at me, I could tell we were just faking this, just trying to make everything better but the damage was done.

I got closer and smacked him upside the head "I-d-i-o-t, idiot"

He grabbed his head and glared at me "Stupid teme! I am an injured person; you should be spoiling me right now!" He whined.

"Nope" He tried to tackle me but I just pinned him down and smirked at him.

When he hissed in pain I got up quickly then ran a hand through my hair "You need to think about what you do Naruto and how it affect others around you"

"I know…I know" he sighed as well and pouted "I get it Sasu"

"Do you Naruto? Do you know what it feels like to see your best friend bleeding! To see him dying and feeling…feeling" I growled and shook my head.

"Feel what Sasuke?" He asked me softly and pulled me toward him, hugging me.

"Forget it, dobe" I mumbled and tried to pull away but he held on to me and nuzzled my neck, reminding me of the times I used to have nightmares of my parents death and he would hold me like this.

"Feel what?" He whispered in my ear and patted my head.

"Hopeless" I sighed out and closed my eyes, letting him hug me for now" I'll be your strength when you are feeling weak" I added with a slight blush then tried to pull away again but he just hugged me tighter.

"Did the great Sasuke Uchiha, ice prince just showed his emotion?" He teased me and chuckled.

"Shut up dobe, you tell anyone about this and I'll beat you up"

"Yeah, yeah teme" he kissed my cheek and pulled away "I'll go to you next time I hear the voice" He touched my cheek and grinned, giving me the peace sign "Believe it!"

"Hn"

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

I kept trying to call Neji the next few days but he didn't pick up then he missed 2 more days of school.

Naruto was talking about something or the other as he walked beside me, I had made sure he ate and when I saw he threw it up I decided on giving him something lighter, like yogurt.

"-Then I told him that he couldn't and he was li-"I blocked him out again, Naruto could talk about the dumbest things especially when he was hyper like right no.

I nodded just to make it seem as if I was listening then he stopped and I looked at him "Hm?"

He grinned and kissed my cheek "Sorry, Sei calls" then he winked at me and left, running toward the weird guy. Naruto kept talking about how we look alike but I still could not see it, stupid idiot.

I went outside the school and toward the bleacher and saw him, he was alone and smoking a cigarette, looking up at the sky and touching that headband he always had on. I got closer and snatched away the cancer stick, throwing it to the ground.

"What the hell?" He glared and saw it was me then ran a hand through his hair

"That's my line" I glared at him and grabbed one of his wrist "You've been ignoring my calls, haven't come to school, ignore my tex-"I saw him flinch and pulled up his sleeves, seeing bruises again and a few cuts.

"I-"He began but I cut him off.

"Don't Neji! I am tired of the excuses. Who's hurting you like this? Every time I see you, you are hurt and bruised, you are always flinching and don't you dare try to distract me now"

He pulled his wrist out of my grip and glared at me "You don't know anything Sasuke! Just let it go"

"You don't let me know anything Neji! All I know is that someone is hurting you, is it at home?"

"No" He replied quickly and looked away; I gripped his chin and made him look at me.

"Who is it Neji?"

He closed his eyes and then opened it and tried to kiss me but I turned away, letting him catch my cheek.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke" He murmured and pulled away then gave me a small smile and left.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I would find out, one way or another the truth, even if it meant force.

I didn't see Neji for the rest of the day and when I called him he didn't answer, when I texted him he only texted back that he was busy.

At night I was left alone in my house, Naruto had a date with Sei and something told me they were getting more serious. I was glad he found someone that could make him happy.

It was around 9:00pm and I was watching a horror movie when I heard a knock, I frowned, wondering who it was then figured it was Naruto and got up to get it.

"Oi Dobe, call next ti-"my eyes widened when I saw a bloody Neji, he stumbled inside and gave me a weak smile then passed out.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Oh when the tears stream down on your face_

_And I-I ohhh_

I caught him before he hit the floor and sighed, this reminded me of the first time he kissed me. I took him up to my room and laid him down on my bed, getting the first aid kit then took off his clothes, my eyes widened once again.

He had the initial HH just below his stomach, large bruises the sizes of tennis ball were around his body and he was bleeding from his entrance.

I cursed and tried to clean all of them as best as I could then try to stop the bleeding in his entrance but I knew that I had to call 911.

"Where's the phone?" I looked around then felt a hand on my wrist.

"P-Please…don't send me to…to the hospital Sasuke" I looked at Neji and sighed softly.

"We need to stop the bleeding down there, Neji" I wanted to know who the asshole was, who the hell did this to Neji?

"P-Please Sasuke" seeing him so weak had me angrier, I tried to think of who I could call for help then sighed.

"I'll call the family doctor, he won't say anything" He held my wrist for a second longer then seems to just pass out once again.

I called the family doctor and ordered him to come; I explained to him the problem and he gave me some direction to follow while he arrives.

I followed the direction, trying to stop the bleeding for now and gave him Neji's heartbeat and how he was looking.

After around 20 minutes he was knocking, I glanced at Neji then left and opened the door, allowing the doctor in. I helped him with some of the equipment and then he went to check on Neji.

I watched as he looked at the wound "Whoever raped him knew what they were doing, it doesn't seems like it's the first time either. He needs to go to a hospital for this…he'll need stitches"

"I can't take him to the hospital; I promised him I wouldn't so hurry up and take care of him"

He sighed "Very well…I will try my best. I will need you to wait outside" I was about to protest but he shook his head "I must Mr. Uchiha"

With one last glance to Neji I waited outside of my room, After around an hour he got out and looked at me "He can't have…sexual interaction for a few week while it heals, Mr. Uchiha I know this is not my place but you must report this and keep a close eye on him"

"I will take care of it, thank you for your help" Then I gave him a roll of money, he took it and hesitated.

"…Just watch out for the kid, alright? I was checking his body and he has quite the bit of scars, none of them seem self-made"

I nodded while I try to think of what I could do then took the doctor to the door "Thank you for your help" he nodded and left, reminding me to check on Neji and that he would be in pain for a while.

After getting the painkiller and checking Neji, then noticed that the doctor must have changed the sheets when he was done checking Neji. I kissed his forehead and then closed my eyes, wondering who did this to Neji.

When I woke up again it was to sobbing, I opened my eyes slowly and listened to the noise, then turned and saw Neji, noticing that he had tears going down his face though I could tell that he was trying to be silent.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistake_

_Oh when the tears stream down on your face_

_And I-eeee_

I went and held him, pulling him toward me and kissing his forehead again, I let one of my thumbs wipe away the tear gently then kissed his cheek and sighed softly.

"Who did it, Neji? Who raped you and hurt you like that?" I asked him, trying to stay calm for him.

"I am sorry…I can't tell you Sasuke" he tried to look away from me but I made him look at me, looking at his pale lavender orbs, it was almost like looking at a blind person.

"I'll find out Neji and when I do, I hope that person is smart enough to run. You are staying here until you get better." There was no room for fighting it.

_Oh light will guiiiide you home_

_And igniiiitttteee your bones_

_And I will try…._

_Too fix you._

A.N; / Hello guys! Um…next chapter is the big thing, that's all I have to say. Anyways, I am not sure if I LOVE this chapter but well, yeah. The song does not belong to me, it's Fix you by Coldplay. Should I keep putting lyrics or should I stop? I am not putting Neji P.O.V anymore because I want you guys to see what Sasuke is seeing, feel the whole 'What is going on?' Vibe that he's feeling and stuff, I am sorry about the Naruto self-harming thing but it needed to be done, I believe that even the brightest person in the world will have a time when he/she is down and sometimes, it leads to finding ways to let it out. Do not harm yourself! There's always a better way to let the pain out. Thanks again to _**AUehara **_for the review, I am glad you liked the chapter^_^ Thanks to everyone who reads, favorite and such, it means a lot. Anyways read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

I rubbed Neji's back until he fell asleep then laid him down again and looked at his sleeping face. He was still pale and looked weak, nothing like the arrogant and cold Neji that I knew and even hated at a time.

I spend the rest of the night checking on Neji and making sure he wasn't bleeding too much.

More than a few times I heard Neji's cellphone when I finally picked it up it was to an angry voice.

"Where the hell are you, Neji?" The voice was deep and cold; I raised an eyebrow at the tone then scowled.

"Neji is fine, he's busy" Then I hung up and turned off his phone. He's been sleeping a lot and I've caught him trying to get out of my house.

I was missing school in order to stay with him and got Naruto to get our homework without telling anyone where Neji was just in case whoever hurt him found out and came to take him away.

He ended up staying a week at my house; I made sure my doctor kept checking on him just in case something went wrong and every time he would try to escape I would kiss him and distract him with something.

I learned some stuff about Neji as well, such as he needs to see everything in order and that he doesn't like when his foods touches something else in the plate for example;

He has rice and it cannot, under any circumstance have his salad touching his rice or he'll just glare at me and mumble about how I am breaking a huge law of nature.

Neji returned to school with me after the week was done, He could move but it would be another week or 2 until he could have sexual contact. We parted ways to go to our class and promised to see each other during lunch.

I spend all of my classes thinking of him and looking out of the window, When lunch came I looked for him but did not see him in the lunch room or in the music room so I went outside. I was walking toward the bleacher when I heard a sound from the small alleyway where our trash were kept and went in.

I could feel my blood boil and was glad my brain stopped me first, I took out my cellphone, putting it in Video mode and videotaped what was going on for a few seconds then closed my phone though everything that was going on was being recorded then pulled the bastard who was touching Neji away from him.

I saw an older version of Neji and glared at the man, knowing right away who it was "Hisashi Hyuuga, so you are the one who's been hurting Neji" I would have liked to say that I acted cool and did not punch him but that would be a lie because that's exactly what I did.

I punched the leader of the Hyuuga clan in the nose, hearing a crack; he grabbed his nose and glared at me.

"You fool; you will pay for touching me! I have every right to do what I wish with my nephew"

"Sasuke…Sasuke leave, forget what you saw" Neji begged me, I shook my head and smirked.

"Hisashi Hyuuga, you are under arrest for abusing a minor physically and sexually" The Uchiha family owned all of the police force in this town which meant I had authority so long as I had prove which I did.

Hisashi glared at me "You can't prove anything, kid" he growled out and tried to grab Neji but I got in the middle.

We fought for a bit, he gave me a few punches which I gladly returned and then we heard something.

"Come on Sei! I am telling you that there's no one here, we can have some fun for a bit" Naruto voice could be heard as it tried sounding seductive but all it sounded was excited.

"I don't know Naruto…what if we get caught?" Sei voice asked, sounding more worried.

"That's what makes it more exciting Sei" He answered and chuckled.

Hisashi gave me a glare and tried to take Neji but I got in the way again.

"I won't forget this boy" He growled out and left, I glared at him and made sure he left then then saw Naruto and Sei watching him as well.

Neji took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag of it slowly, I took it and threw it down on the floor then stomped it with a glare toward Neji.

I could see that he was shaking and grabbed his hand then began to pull him toward the parking lot, ignoring Naruto's questions.

"I'll make him pay Neji…trust me" He looked at me and nodded. I took him to my car and closed the door, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go eat something then let's pass by the police department" I suggested softly.

"No! You can't report him Sasuke! He'll hurt you…he has power and he'll just get out Sasuke…he'll get out and hurt you" Neji looked down at his hand then hugged himself.

"He won't hurt me, beside my brother and I owe the whole entire police force. We need to report him Neji"

He shook his head and looked away "You can't Sasuke, please don't. Let me do this"

"I told you that I would protect you and I will he'll just keep hurting you and I won't allow it anymore" I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Not anymore Neji! What if next time he goes too far and kills you? He always rapes you and abuses you. I can take care of myself so don't worry about me."

"He'll come for you and hurt you" He murmured and closed his eyes, looking defeated.

"No he won't, worry more about yourself Neji. I am strong enough to defend myself if he tries something" I kissed Neji's lips softly, trying to calm him down.

"I'll be your guardian angel, Neji and I'll set you free from that cage you have live in all your life"

!

_**A.N;/**_ So Sasuke finally finds out who was hurting Neji, can't say I am really satisfy with this since I was half asleep and my eyes are killing me. Thanks to___**JackedUpAnimeFan**__**, **__**AUehara **_and___**Cole-Hyuuga**_ for the awesome reviews, you all made my day, seriously. I was walking around with this goofy grin and thinking of what to write. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow but no promises.

Anyways please Read and Review! Thanks to all who read, review, favorite and add this story!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

I parked my car and opened the door for Neji who was rather quiet, I kept glancing at him, and feeling worry then opened the door.

I was rather shocked when Neji closed the door and kissed my lips, pressing himself close to me. I kissed him back softly then tried to pull away but he held me closer, wrapping his arms around me.

When he pulled away I panted and looked at him and his needy expression then he kissed me again 'Something is wrong' he thought as I kissed back, feeling Neji's fingers pull my shirt up and then over my head which was when I finally stopped him.

"Neji…what are you doing?"

"Sasuke…I _**need**_ you" He kissed my neck then sucked on it, a moan escaping my lips "I _**need**_ you so much"

I pulled away from him and saw his eyes flash in hurt and a pained expression on his face then felt guilty but I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Neji?" Why was he acting this way? This was not the Neji that I knew.

"Why would something be wrong Sasuke? I simply need you…your body so please…_**please**_ take me" He begged, kissing my neck and then sucking it again, I moaned out again and closed my eyes then pushed him away again.

"Neji, you are not allowed to have sexual contact and I don't think you are ready" I tried to explain to him but he just gave me this hurt look, as if I did something wrong and then he looked calm and nodded.

"I understand" He murmured, his eyes looking expressionless like his face.

"No, you don't Neji. We really can't do anything; I don't think you are ready for that. You would not enjoy it and you would be in pain" I explained as logically as I could and sighed.

"Fine, Sasuke! I get it. Forget about it" He snapped, glaring at me and then went to walk out the door but I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me.

I kissed his lips softly and touched his silky brown hair, feeling him relax and kiss me back then he moaned and pressed closer. I pulled away when I felt him try to take off my pants and wonder why he was acting so touchy all of a sudden.

Neji scowled and glared at me then mumbled something with a pout that looked rather adorable on him. I sighed once again and went to touch him but he simply took a step back "Don't touch me" he told me coldly and then went and sat on the couch.

I turned on the T.V and thought about why he would be like this, why was he so upset? We spend the night watching movies and then he fell asleep, his head somehow ended up in my lap.

It was just getting to the good part where the werewolf slashed the girl chest when I head groans and a loud scream. Neji began to thrash around, I held him, trying to wake him up but he kept screaming and began to scratch.

"It hurts! STOP! STOP! IT HURTS! LET ME GO!" he screamed, trying to fight against his invisible enemy. I slapped him across the face; feeling guilty then he woke up with a gasp and held his head.

I pulled him closer and hugged him, kissing the top of his head and trying to say comforting things to him. After a while he calmed down and simply snuggled closer to me, then began to kiss my neck softly, I moaned out again then pushed him away from my neck, trying not to blush, Uchiha's did not blush.

Neji sighed and pulled away from me, getting up and mumbling something that sounded like "I need a bit of air, I'll be in the back" then he walked toward the kitchen where I knew the back door was.

I sighed once again then licked my lips, after a few minutes I went out and found him smoking slowly with a pained expression on his face.

Without thinking about it I took the cancer stick and threw it down, stomping my foot down on it with pure disgust. He looked at me and scowled.

"What the hell, Uchiha? I was enjoying that, you had no right" He growled out and took out another one.

I gave him the Uchiha glare and took the cancer stick "I have all the right Hyuuga, now come inside, you'll get sick if you stay in the cold too long." I kissed his lips then wrinkled my nose "You taste like the damn cigarette"

Neji took the cancer stick back and lit it, I tried to get it but he dodged it and took a drag then kissed me, letting the toxic air fill my lounge.

I began to cough and glared at him yet he only smirked and took another drag "Now you taste like me, dear" He told me and took another drag, forcing me into another disgusting kiss.

I pushed him away and scowled "Knock it off Neji, that's disgusting!" I told him, annoyed and trying not to lose my temper.

"No it's not, just have fun Sasuke and exhale." He took another long drag and exhale slowly "Like that"

I finally took the damn cigarette and destroyed it "I don't feel like dying, this things are just stupid"

He pouted then pinned me to the wall, kissing me again and forcing his tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to be forceful with him though I did tried pushing him away, He pressed closer to me and let his hand go between my legs, pressing his palm and making me moan.

"S-stop...N-Neji" I groaned out, trying to stay in control.

"Why?" He bit down on my neck and sucked on it "We both want it"

"No we don't, you are hurt and you just went through a rather unpleasant experience" I tried to let him see logic but he refused and instead pressed closer, letting me feel his erection.

"Will you let me hurt?" He asked, sounding sad, as soon as he saw me shake my head he smirked and kissed my neck again.

I moaned out again then pushed him away, trying to think clearly but before I could utter a word I felt warm lips press against mine and a slightly cold hand slip inside my pants and boxer, grabbing my member. He stroked me slowly at first and I tried to keep quiet, to stay in control.

"N-Neji" I gasped out, trying to keep my mind clear but when his hand went faster and he attacked my neck I forgot about it, instead I arched and gasped out his name again. Neji then let my pant and boxer fall down, I hissed at the cold air and opened my eyes, trying to look at him only to see his pant and boxer falling.

He smirked and began to grind against me, making me moan again. I was so out of it that I didn't notice when he took us back inside and dropped me on the couch, kissing my lips or stroking me.

"Ne-"I was cut off by the sensation of being inside Neji; he hissed which made my head clear a bit. I was about to push him away when he tightened around me and made me gasp in pleasure.

I shivered and began to thrust upward, following his pattern and letting the warmness take over. I forgot why we couldn't even do this, it felt so amazing.

After a while I came and then felt him cum as well, calling out my name. I opened my eyes, panting softly and looked at him then kissed him and stopped when I felt the warm liquid, looking down to see just how much he came when I noticed it was blood and got him off me.

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily and yawned then hissed when I moved him to take him toward the bathroom.

"Shit…shit…I am sorry Neji…shit, this was a mistake" I cursed and picked him up, dragging him to the bathroom and ignoring his protest and thrashing.

I tried to stop the bleeding but Neji kept moving and trying to pull away, I kissed his cheek, his nose, his lips in order to keep him still then took him to my room. I called the doctor again and tried to relax Neji, feeling guilty and angry at myself for losing control.

When the doctor finally came he gave Neji stitches again and looked at me with disappointment then went on to explain that Neji could not have sex and gave me a warning, leaving.

When I went back inside Neji was sitting up and flinching, I went quickly and pushed him down "Rest Neji" I murmured but he shook his head.

"No, I am fine" he murmured and gave me a weak smile, He ended up passing out.

That night, I didn't sleep, Neji had another of his nightmare episodes and kept thrashing.

_ 'What have I done?'_

_!_

A.N; / Hello guys! Umm, for this chapter I actually did a lot of research which is why Neji is acting in such a way. Sexual abuse victims go through post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), they abuse substance like drugs or alcohol, act rather sexual and have trouble sleeping, and when they sleep the victims usually have nightmares about what happened and such. I got the information from a few websites and tried to apply it. Anyways thanks to JackedUpAnimeFan and AUehara for the amazing reviews. Thanks also to M-Preg Angel for the favorite. I am not sure if I should give a sad ending to this story or a happy one, what do you guys think? JackedUpAnimeFan; I seriously love you! You remind me a lot of myself haha and I love your review. I was feeling the same way! I had this annoying headache and my throat still hurts but I saw your review today and couldn't help but laugh specially with "Dude, where's my car?" that reminded me of one of my friend and how I act with him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ AUeharal; YAY I am glad someone else does that too, I can never get his name right-_- I am glad you liked it^-^ Makes me all happy and fuzzy. Hope you liked this one as well and as always I am looking forward to reading your review^-^ Thanks for staying since the beginning of this story with me. 


	10. Chapter 10

_**WARNING; Abortion talk, if you do not like the topic of abortion please skip the part that I will mark, thank you!**_

_**Sasuke P.O.V**_

Things just got worst, I was so tired, no words came out right, we kept making the same silly mistakes and perhaps I am to blame for not trying to understand more.

Neji would look at me hurt everytime I refuse to have sex with him, I couldn't sleep, stuck night after night hearing him silently cry and feeling guilty. I didn't try hard enough, perhaps that's why the things that happened just...happened.

Neji was like a delicate flower, you had to be careful with the words spoken, with the touches given and with his temper. He would snap at every little things, scream at me, at night he would have the nightmares, scream for help and I would hold him, ignoring the scratches then listen to him cry.

I managed to go and give the evidence, leaving Naruto with Neji while the pale eye boy slept. I had bag under my eyes, they were looking more and more like Gaara's eyes, those big ugly dark circles yet I couldn't sleep, Neji could slip away.

They caught Hiashi in his home, he never saw it coming, thinking that he was protected by all of his money.

My brother personally took the case, explaining to me the procedure of what would happen.

"He will be taken in by the government since he is still a minor, Hiashi Hyuuga has been charged with Incest and Child abuse as well which means there is a high chance of him having life sentence. Neji will have to see a therapist and will have to testify about what happen and for how long it has been happening. I got the report from our family doctor on his injuries and condition. He will stay with us for now. We will go inside to check for more evidence like a diary entry and such." I nodded as my brother explained it.

"Go home Sasu, I need to keep working on the case, get some more evidence so take care of him, alright? Do not lose patience" Itachi looked at me seriously then I looked away.

"I won't" then left, I couldn't thank him, couldn't show how grateful I was that he was backing me up because Uchihas did not need anyone, they worked alone.

When I made it home Naruto smiled at me "Neh teme, try to sleep. you look horrible" he touched my cheek then kissed my forehead.

"I am fine Naruto, go home" I answered clamly and looked at him, he hestitated then sighed.

"If you need anything, call me. I'll come by tomorrow" then he grinned and ruffled my hair, knowing how much I hated that.

I quickly went to check on Neji who was still sleeping then sighed softly. He began to whimper and I knew what would happen so I laid next to him and held him close as he whimpered, we were both stuck in hell and I pray to Kami that all would get better soon.

~!~

When I told Neji of what I did he began to scream and throw things at me.

"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE? HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM WHAT HAPPEN? HOW COULD YOU REPORT MY UNCLE?" He screamed and threw another glass cup at me. I dodged it once more and tried to think of how to calm him.

"He deserved it Neji! He hurt you and he must pay for it" I answered calmly then dodged a glass plate.

"It was my fault Sasuke! I seduced him! I am the one to blame" Neji told me, sounding desperate, I felt anger consume me as I heard those words and got closer to him.

"Neji, don't you ever say something like that! You are never to blame for what that man did to you!"

_I do not wish this hell upon anyone._

~~~~0oOo~~~0ooOOoo0~~

Neji had a lot of morning sickness, he kept waking up at random times to throw up and seem to be more tired lately. I noticed that his nipple got darker but had no idea why, was he really that sick?

That was simply the first 2 weeks then begans the craving he would have, on his good days which went like this;

"I want pickles Sasuke" So I would go and get him the pickles, being careful of his temper.

"Not this type Sasuke! I want the juice only, why do you hate me so much?" Then he would glare at me as if I just killed a puppy or, Kami forbid, something worst.

I of course, would be stuck going to the grocery and buying different pickle juice until Neji found the perfect one.

Something else that happen, he began to get more and more...chubby even though he barely ate unless it was his precious pickles. I tried once to take some of the pickle juice, just to see how it tasted and he almost bit my head off.

"DON'T TOUCH THE PICKLE!" Then he actually threw the pillow at me and began to grumble about evil people trying to steal his beloved pickles "It's just unlawful Sasuke!"

I didn't do anything though! By then I should have suspected what was going on but it never even cross my mind.

Neji began to get a lot of headaches as well and feel dizzy, he kept passing out at random times, the nights that he felt better he would start kissing me and would start to whisper about needing me, needing my touches.

Sometimes he would complain about backaches though I did not understand why. His stomach kept slowly growing, his moods changing and the trial getting closer.

I watched as Neji smoked again then growled and threw the cigarette away "This stuff are bad for you" I told him and saw his slightly bigger belly, like a bump and grew more worry, what if it was a tumor. Neji of course refuse to go to school, he took classes at home, always making sure that I was close by when one of the tutors came. His smiles disappear, they were rare these days.

6 weeks after the incident detectives had come to ask Neji some questions, I saw the big bump in his stomach though he hid it behind a lot of clothes.

"What's your full name?"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"How old are you?"

"17 years old"

"Did your uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga forced you to have sexual intercourse with him and beat you?"

"...Get out"

Neji kept refusing to say anything, even in therapy, he usually stayed silence and look sad.

~~0oo0~

After another fainting spell from Neji I decided to take him to the hospital, they made a few exams which then turned to more exams.

"This can't be...how is this possible...get me an X ray! Get me his files!" I blinked in confusion as pretty much the whole hospital turn into chaos.

Neji had X rays done and then I was finally ushered inside the office. The doctor, name Dr. Kai looked at me with wide brown eyes then he shook his head.

"I am not sure how it's possible, well to an extent I do but...well in this year, it really shouldn't be possible, Kami, this...this is like a world wide medical discovery"

"Get to the point doctor" I said firmly and waited for him to continue.

"Alright, I'll show you the pictures and explain" Dr. Kai answered and showed me a picture that I clearly did not understand.

"It seems that for some odd reason Mr. Hyuuga carries eggs instead of sperms, now here, is his abdomen, and there's the open space, or what should have beent he open space of the abdomen. As you can see it is occupy, we will be able to see a much more clear picture soon" I nodded and kept listening.

"A male, well we do have the posibility of getting pregnant but it is highly dangerous, especially due to the place where it would be, the abdomen and of course how to take the child out. Both the child and the mother in this case woould be in dangerous, the child could destroy organs, cause internal bleeding not to mention that it is more difficult to get nutrition like this" I still did not get what he was talking about.

"The point is...congratulation Mr Uchiha, it seems that you are a father, Mr Hyuuga has 2 month into the pregnancy, though his life is in danger due to the child position and there is nothing we can do about it."

I blinked and stared at him shocked, trying to understand what was being said...boys did not get pregnant, this had to be a sick joke.

"Doctor, I do not appreciate such jokes" I told him coldly, he smiled at me sadly.

"This is no joke, Mr Uchiha, though...if Mr Hyuuga decides to keep the child he is in danger of dying as is the baby, there is a 1% chance that they will both survive."

My eyes widened at that, I could not lose Neji! Yet I could not destroy a life, because that thing there, if it really was there, was alive, was a part of Neji and myself and I could not kill it.

"We will speak with Mr. Hyuuga and explain the situation" I was still in shock that an Uchiha, A Hyuuga was inside of Neji...this really had to be a sick joke.

**-Abortion talk begins-**

~!~  
Telling Neji was a bad idea, he began to deny it, began to scream and then began to call the child a monster once we were proven that yes, there was a baby inside of Neji, slowly expanding and hurting my lover who would have to be in the hospital a lot and spend it bed resting.

"TAKE IT OUT! I DON'T WANT THE MONSTER! THIS IS NOT OUR CHILD! I DON'T WANT THAT MONSTER'S KID!" Neji kept screaming. Due to how close the rape and our sexual activity had happen Neji did not know if the child belong to his uncle or to me, yet I was sure that it was an Uchiha.

"Neji you must think about this, there's a child inside there, he is a product of our love and even if by some type of fluke he or she is not mine, I want that child... I want you." Maybe I was being selfish but I never said that I was a saint or a selfless person.

"Please Neji...do not kill it" I was so selfish, I really believe that I could get Neji and the child as well, even against that 1% chance. I kissed Neji's lips softly then whispered it once more.

"We can do a DNA test once the child is born...if you decide to have it that is." The doctor told Neji.

**-Abortion talk ends-**

Neji looked at me, then at the doctor and frowned "Anything for you...Sasuke" he answered gently "As soon as this child is born I want that paternity test, I do not want a child by that monster!"

I barely heard what came after the "Anything for you" part that Neji said, we were having a child! Yes, it was strange but it didn't matter, we had a family.

'_No matter what, I will protect Neji and our child_' I thought as I kissed my lover once more.

~!~

_**A.N;/ **_HELLO MY LOVELIES! I have a valid reason as to why I did not have updates for so long! My microsoft Office document is not working, it won't open at all-_- I just realized that I have wordpad and thus I am using wordpad document which will explain pretty much any misspelling mistake I made and some grammar mistakes. Thanks as always to everyone who even bothers reading my story, to those who review and favorte or alert this story, it makes my day. Umm, I have a stomach virus._. Pretty much means I can't eat anything without throwing it up or feeling sick so if I do not update this week it's probably because of that or my SAT class homework r.r Oh about the whole guy pregnancy talk that the doctor had with Sasuke, yeah that's real. I did a bit of research on the topic of male pregnancy and it is possible for a male to get pregnant (Not naturally, I am guessing they would have to enter the female eggs) anyways it says that it would be highly dangerous since the child would develop in the abdoment which means organs can be destroy and that there can be internal bleeding, but yes, guys can apperently, get pregnant through scientific theories and one case (Though the person was originally a female who turn into a guy and left her ovaries I think it was, intact, they had to perform C-section) I did a bit of research on the pregnancy symptons and cravings so those were fact as well. If you are wondering anything, do not hesitate to ask.

**JackedUpAnimeFan ****; **Thanks as always for your review! I took some time to try and think of what I wanted to write and how and follow your advise on not rushing it, thanks for the advise it really helped me! I am glad that you liked that I did research, I usually end up doing those type of things with stuff that I am not sure about in my stories.

**AUehara ;** Thanks for liking my stories and I am glad that I could clear some stuff up. I assure you that there are a few more chapters left (Maybe 5 but it could be less or more, not very sure just yet) There will be a series for this story. As for the ending I will try my very best to make it good if not, I give you full permission to flame me and I won't get upset. Sorry it took me so long to update this (3 months, right? Well around 3 months and 2 weeks) I will try not to let that happen anymore.

Well I must go to bed right now, please read, review, favorite and such, it means a lot and I hope you enjoy the story thus far!

-Yer-


	11. Chapter 11

_**Warning;**_** There will be sex in this chapter. You have been warn.**

The doctor talked to me about what we could do with Neji depression, we would keep trying therapy and would give him some herbal medication as well.

I took Neji to eat something, once we were out of the hospital. I took his hand and let a small smile grace my lips "Cheer up Neji, we can go to those weird labor classes if you want or read those even more weird parental books." Just thinking of holding our child, of seeing those innocent pale eyes looking at me with pure love. Would it be a girl or a boy? It would not matter, This child would come from one of my most precious person and that was all that did matter.

"Do not even dare, Uchiha! I am not letting anyone else know about this." He snapped and glared at me then began to walk faster.

"Not even the dobe?" I asked him, walking faster as well and holding his hand, I am the great Sasuke Uchiha, let people think what they wish.

"Especially not Naruto, he would probably tell the world" Neji answered with a scowl then stopped and turned to me "I want pickles."

"There's a grocery shop close by" It was nice to know why he craved those pickle juice so much. If someone would have told me that I would be dating someone, a Hyuuga nonetheless and have a child with him, I would have punched the person and then walk away.

We walked together toward the grocery, I kept watching Neji who kept looking around with a scowl then I heard him sigh.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Nothing"I replied and walked faster, my face going back to looking emotionless though I suppose I was happy, I was going to be a father. Even if that child was not biologically mine, I wanted it, that child was a part of Neji which meant that it was dear to me as well.

Neji and I looked through the different brand of pickles until he found his favorite brand and picked it up then he kissed my cheek. I blinked and looked at him then moved my hand up and touched the handband that he always had on to hide the nasty scar he had there. He looked away and then pulled away from me.

After that I decided to simply cook and went back home with Neji. I made sure that he was comfortable on the couch, that he had his jar of pickle juice, his favorite show and lots of pillows then I went toward the kitchen and began to cook some rice with tuna that had potato in it and onions while checking up on Neji, making sure that he was still safe.

Once I finished cooking I served both of us and stole a kiss, he looked at me with those sad pale eyes of his then kissed me back. With Neji I discovered feelings I thought I had forgotten, I remembered the young Sasuke Uchiha before his parents died, the one who use to look up at his brother and wish to be just like him, the little fool who use to always smile and try his hardest for his father.

Somehow the kiss lasted longer then I thought it would, I pulled away to breath and saw the longing and fear in Neji eyes, they were like 2 pearls that were afraid of fading away, I didn't want Neji to fade away.

"I need you, Sasuke" He told me softly, then he kissed me once more.

I closed my eyes and simply kissed him back, then let him take off my shirt. It was hard to deny Neji what he wanted, beside it wasn't as if he couldn't have sex anymore.

Neji kissed my neck, knowing how sensitive I was there, then went down and kissed my shoulder. Why shouldn't I please him? He needed me, he needed to know that he was indeed beautiful, that those pearl eyes could make me do anything in a blink of an eye.

I stopped him and watched those sad eyes "Let's go to our room, I don't think the couch would be a good place." I explained and picked him up, kissing him again. He relaxed and nodded then I went up the stairs, opened the door to our room and laid him down on the bed carefully.

He quickly pulled me down and went back to kissing me, I let my tongue slip inside and explore his mouth, tasting pickle right away. I took off the long shirt he had on then the shirt underneath it and touched his chest, then went down and pinched one of his nipple.

Neji moaned out softly and arched which made me give a small smile in return and kiss down his chest then stopped when I reached one of his nipple. He looked at me through glazed, pale eyes then I looked back down and licked one of the nipple, going to the other and doing the same.

After that, I kissed down then pulled down his pants, listening to him breath. I found myself smiling when I saw the little bump then nuzzled Neji's stomach and took off his boxer as well and let it drop somewhere. It had been a while since we did anything, which had me worried. What if I ended up hurting him?

"Sasuke"

I blinked and looked up at Neji, watching his glazed eyes and his parted lips then grabbed his already erect member and began to stroke it. Neji moaned out and arched, I held his hip down while I kept stroking him, watching his face, just in case he felt uncomfortable and wanted to stop. If I saw any hint of fear I would stop this, no matter how much I really wanted this.

"Sasuke!"

Neji voice was perfect, everything about him was. He was perfectly imperfect. After a bit I felt Neji squirming and went faster.

"Ah...Sasuke!"

I kept hearing as he gasped out my name, loving it and closed my eyes, trying to ignore my own needs.

"Please...Sasuke"

Looking up, our eyes locked and I understood right away. I hesitated then stopped and went to get the lube in our nightstand then went back and kissed his lips.

We deepened the kiss until I pulled away and took off my pants and boxer. Once that was done, I applied the lube on my erection and on my fingers, then entered a finger inside of him carefully.

Neji tightened around it and gasped out, I hissed out then looked at him sternly. "Neji, relax"

He looked at me, something passed through his eyes, then it was gone and he was relaxed. I was grateful for it but wonder if something was wrong. That was forgotten when Neji kissed me.

I entered the second finger, follow by the third and moved them around "Sasuke!"

No words were needed between us, just the tone of his voice told me what I needed to know. I made sure he was correctly prepared then pulled my fingers out and spread his legs.

We looked at each other once more, then I intertwined our fingers together and began to slowly enter him. Neji tightened around me for a second then relax and closed his eyes, moaning out softly. I moved slowly at first, making sure he was use to me and then began to thrust in deeper and faster, trying to be careful, since I didn't want to hurt the baby.

Our moans began to mix as the pleasure build, then Neji moaned out my name loudly and came. I felt him tighten around me and moaned out, after a few more thrust I was calling out his name as well and cumming.

I pulled out slowly and kissed Neji again, feeling his soft lips then got up and got a cloth to clean both of us up. He pulled me down and nuzzled my neck, whispering something, then Neji kissed my cheek and pulled away "I'll shower first"

I pulled him back and held him close to me, kissing his forehead, then his nose, follow by his lips "I love you, Neji" those words, it was still strange to say them, but it was how I felt about him, there was no other way to describe it.

Neji held me closer then mumbled "I love you too, Sasu"

Holding him close to me, I finally found sleep. I was sure that he would not slip away, would not let go of our intertwined hands.

~!~

I woke up to sobs, the room was dark and Neji was not close to me anymore. I panicked then realized who was crying, I got closer to him, following the sobs then pulled him close to my body.

"Hush, everything will be alright Neji, I won't let him hurt you anymore" I whispered in his ear, then began to rub his back. After a bit, Neji relaxed and I listened as his breathing slowed down, until it was simply gentle while he slept, what I hope, was peacefully.

~!~

After that, things seem to be getting better. Neji went to his therapies and I heard that he finally began to talk, the court had enough evidence to hold Hiashi Hyuga and gave him life in prison. Thanks to Itachi's power, Neji didn't have to go, apparently Neji did have a diary in which he wrote everything that kept happening to him, which was the perfect evidence to tie down Hiashi Hyuga.

Hinata came to see her cousin, wanting to apologize for not knowing what was going on, she seemed sad and in pain but Neji simply refuse to see her, the next day he sighed when she came back to try and talk to him.

"Fine, let her in." Neji told me, I nodded and opened the door to let her in.

"Mind leaving us alone for a bit?" He asked me, I looked between them then sighed.

"I'll be in the garden, if you need me"Was my reply, then I walked away.

After around an hour of making sure that all the plants were fed and healthy, I walked back inside to see that Neji was in tears and holding Hinata close to him, I froze at the scence, watching as Hinata held him close and cried as well.

"I am sorry, big brother Neji, I am so sorry" Hinata soft voice kept saying, rubbing his back gently.

Neji stopped crying and then wiped away his tears, putting back his emotionless face as he looked away, that's when he noticed me and scowled.

"How long have you been there?" He asked me, sounding calm.

"I just entered, I didn't see anything" was my reply, then I got closer and hesitated, watching them both. They looked alike, both had the same pale eyes, the same pale skin. Hinata had long, dark blue hair instead of Neji's brown hair and her cheeks were red. She looked at me then bit her bottom lip and got up, bowing.

"Forgive me" She looked at Neji "You are welcome in our home, anytime, big brother Neji." She told him, I was waiting for her to stutter like she usually did and was surprised when she didn't.

"Do not expect me back, lady Hinata" He answered calmly then led her out, I watched as she gave him a hug, then a kiss on his cheek and ran off with a soft smile. Neji touched his cheek and closed his eyes then shook his head, which made me smile.

Things were looking good, and I was glad. I went and hugged him from behind, feeling the bigger bump, soon we would be able to tell if it was a girl or a boy and if it was healthy.

"I want no baby shower, Sasuke" He told me firmly, though I was sure that he was smiling. I nodded and nuzzled his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Beside his pregnancy was still a secret, Naruto kept thinking that Neji was just getting fat, and even pulled me aside to congratulate me on getting Neji to turn chubby, I had glared at him then hit him in the head.

"I mean it Sasuke, if I get a baby shower, I will make sure you never get to have kids" he threatened and I was sure that he would follow through as well.

"You won't, I will not tell anyone. The only other person who knows is Itachi, so you might recieve something from him" I assured him, the only reason Itachi even knew, was because of the doctor.

We laid on the couch, with Neji on my leg and drinking his pickle juice while he watched the Discovery channel, learning about the lions and ligers.

Somehow we ended up falling asleep, I woke up when I felt something then relaxed when I saw it was simply Neji, who looked more relax. Neji, I hope he really did get better, not just for us, but for our child.

_'Circle me and the needle_

_Moves gracefully back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass, you'd be north_

_Risk it all_

_Cause I'll catch you if you fall wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home'_

_**A.N;/**_ Hello guys and girls! I made it a day late since I had to work on a drawing on a T-shirt contest I entered with a mate. I am not sure what gender the baby will be. What do you think? Hopefully I didn't make too much mistakes this time as well. Thanks as always for the reviews, favorites and alerts, they mean a lot to me^.^ Woohoo, This story is close to the 20 reviews, never thought when I began this, that it would happen. Thanks to **JackedUpAnimeFan **for the awesome review XD Also thanks to **ashinau **for putting my story on the alert list^-^ If I forgot anyone, please forgive me. I have the ending for the story figure out, but it might take a few more chapters, this might end up making it to 20 chapters (Maybe) I also know what I want to do for the sequel (Yes, there will be a sequel!).

Anyways, please **read, review, favorite and alert!**


	12. Chapter 12

"S-Sasuke, I can't do this!" I chuckled as I watched Neji blush brightly while we tried to do the foxtrot, it had all started when we were hearing a slow song and he confessed that he was not really good at dancing.

I ended up pulling him up, repeating the song and tried to show him, so far, it was better then watching Naruto slowly wake up.

"I-idiot! Be careful!" Neji squealed out, he held on to me and then glared at me and pulled away "Forget it! I refuse to have you as a teacher" He held his head high and tried to walk away from me.

I pulled him close as again and intertwined our fingers "Just follow my steps, you are getting the hang of it" I whispered in his ear and began to move slowly, following the melody.

Neji followed my steps shyly, after a bit I found myself singing to the song, feeling Neji's body close to mine, it was as if we turned into a single soul.

"_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_Whenever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down on the world_

_As it warms over everything_

_Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwine_

_And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably_

_I can still feel your heart beat fast_

_When you dance with me_" I sang softly, after learning about the pregnancy I was in a rather good mood, maybe I was spending too much time with the dobe.

I could feel Neji blushing which made me smirk, we began to move more gracefully after a while. I dip Neji down, watching as his head almost touched the floor then pulled him close to me once more and kissed his lips softly.

"Stupid Uchiha, trying to act so freaking arrogant" I heard Neji grumble and bit the inside of my cheek in order not to laugh, Uchiha's did not show emotions!

Once we were done dancing, I sat him on my lap and touched the bump, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Sasuke...about my uncle"

"He won't hurt you anymore, he's at a top security prison and was sentenced for life" I told him calmly, then nuzzled his neck.

"...Alright" Neji mumbled then he held my hand with his much smaller hand.

I looked at his slender fingers, then followed it up to the nice and long neck, then up to his beautiful and slightly feminine face. If someone told him he looked feminine, they would get beat up, I would know since Naruto has gotten beaten up a lot due to that.

"Are you done staring at me?" Neji asked me with a sigh, though I could tell by his eyes that he was happy.

"No" My hand went up to touch his soft cheek, I let it go down and ran my thumb along his soft lips.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, parting his lips slightly, which made me smirk, my thumb went back down as I kissed his lips softly.

I felt him kiss me back then pulled away "Come on, let's take a shower. Naruto invited us somewhere and if we don't go, the dobe will bother us for months"

Neji scowled then sighed and nodded, getting up "It better be fun or else"

I simply picked him up, ignoring his protest as we went up and to the bathroom we shared. Itachi would be back home today, probably to get some clothes and then he would probably leave to his current boyfriend's house. I think it was still that annoying blond feminine guy that look as if he could be Naruto's brother, Dei something or another.

Somehow we managed to actually shower instead of having sex while we cleaned each other off. Neji kept stealing kisses and smirking, which would make me pull him closer and rub his stomach, thinking of our child.

"If it is a boy, I want to name him Hizashi after my father" He told me softly.

"I wish to name him Fugaku after my father and Mikoto after my mother if it's a girl" I replied, thinking of a little daughter, I found myself smiling softly as a small voice called me daddy. Then I thought of a little boy with those pale eyes, a cute pout on his face, it was hard not to laugh.

"Fugaku Hizashi?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I thought of a combination of Neji and myself, dark blue hair with his pale eyes and a picture of Hinata popped up which made me frown, then I thought of the child looking like me with his eyes, that was better.

"Yes" I replied, then thought of a little girl, would she look like my mother? How did Neji's mother look like? He never spoke about her and I've never seen pictures of her though I did get to see a picture of Hinata's mother and of his father.

"Fine" He said with a roll of his eyes and turned off the water. We dried each other off, I got dressed while making sure that Neji was fine. He put on a black shirt with a sweatshirt as well as baggy pants. His forehead protector was black and he put on black boots with black, fingerless gloves.

I put on a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol, black pants, a black jacket and navy blue boots. Once I was sure that I had Neji's herbal medication as well as his pickle juice, we left. I drove to Naruto's house where he was waiting for us with Sai at his side.

"Finally, teme!" Naruto called then went and tried to tackle me, I easily dodged him and watched as he falled.

"Idiot, how many times do I have to tell you not to try and tackle me?" I replied with a smirk then got closer to Neji who looked calm.

"Fine! Then I'll tackle Neji! Come here, Neji" Naruto got up, a grin on his face and ended up getting kicked in the face by Neji and me.

"Dobe" I said with a smirk, I could see that Neji was trying really hard not to laugh which made me feel relax. It was nice to see that he was still in a good mood.

"You are so mean, teme! Even after everything my awesome self has done for you!" Naruto whined and then glared at me, He went to Sai and held the creepy guy's hand. I still did not like him very much and I could tell he didn't like me much as well.

"Let's hurry up and go or I am leaving" I replied calmly, looking at Naruto with a scowl on my face.

"Fine, Fine, let's go on your car, I got the tickets already" He answered and rolled his eyes.

We were going to go to an amusement park but I told Naruto that we couldn't, since Neji was feeling a bit ill so we decided to go to a fair that had some rides that Neji could go and different stores.

I drove toward the festival, which was only 10 minutes away from Naruto's house and then parked my beloved car. I scowled when I saw Naruto and Sai kissing "get a room, dobe" I said coldly and got out.

We walked inside, Neji holding my hand as we looked at the different stores. We stopped when he pointed at a stuff animal of a bird and said he wanted to get it.

"Come on Sasuke, I can do this myself, I am not a damn hopeless girl or something like that" He said and glared at me.

"Fine, Fine" was my reply while Naruto dragged Sai as well and pointed at a fox that was orange.

"I want it Sai! Get it for me!" He ordered and grinned at the other male.

"Anything for you, Naruto" Sai replied with a smile.

We watched as Neji and Sai began to shoot at the targets, Neji got a lion and a bird, smirking at me as he gave me the large lion "There, now you have something too" he told me, sounding rather arrogant.

I took the large lion and looked at it, then at Neji "Don't get too arrogant" I warned him, kissing his cheek and smirking, then I whispered in his ear "After all, I am the one that gets you moaning"

It was nice to see Neji's face turn bright red, Naruto was a bad influence with his pervertness. We got icecream after that.

Neji got vanilla ice cream while I got chocolate, Naruto got some orange flavor one while Sai got cookies n creams. I licked Neji's vanilla's icecream and smirked when he pouted. Neji glared at me then licked my chocolate icecream in return "That's just unlawful Sasuke" he told me with a glare then licked his vanilla icecream once more.

"You still licked it, that's an indirect lick" I shot back with a smirk then kissed his lips.

"Ewww, get a room you two!"Naruto said, then he licked my chocolate icecream which made me glare at him.

"Naruto!" I said annoyed, he just grinned then licked my chocolate icecream once more.

"What teme? We are brothers, my saliva is your saliva, dude" He replied with a grin then offered my chocolate icecream to Sai.

"Just keep the chocolate!" I would not share my saliva with Sai, no way! After that I ended up taking Neji's icecream, which ended up in stealing kisses.

When we were done with the icecream, we went to the little teacup ride. Neji and I sat together, spinning it and looking at each other. Neji ended up going to the trashcan and throwing up. Naruto soon followed him as well, which left me shaking my head.

We went to a few more rides, after that we looked at some of the animals they had. They had ponies, horses, and some puppies. Neji looked at me with wide eyes, then at the puppies "Please, Sasuke"

I sighed and looked at them "Fine, get them" I told him, he gave me a small smile then went to the puppies, getting a white one and a tiny black one with pale blue eyes. I thought we were fine with my small cat but apparently not.

He held them close, smiling down at them and nuzzling their little head, Naruto ended up getting one as well, an auburn color one with ice-blue eyes. He showed it to Sai, grinning and making some hand gestures then gave Sai a wink.

I took out some bills and put it on the donation box, the night ended when we saw all the fireworks. Neji pointed at it with his free hand, smiling softly and even managed to laugh a few times.

We shared a kiss as the last fireworks came, then I drove Naruto home, Sai staying with him. I drove to our house and opened the door.

"You are so cute, Tori" Neji cooed, holding the white puppy, which was a miniature toy australian shepherd. The puppy barked and licked Neji's lips which made him giggle.

I blinked when I smelled something and put my own puppy, Koraion, which just meant lion cub, down. He barked at me but I tap a finger at his small head "Stay" I ordered then walked.

He quickly followed me, looking at me with those wide and innocent, pale blue eyes. He said some white on his fur which just made his blue eyes pop out more. I relaxed when I saw it was just Itachi, who was cooking.

"Oh, Sasu, glad to see you are home" he said with an easy going smile, then he got closer to me.

I stayed still and scowled when he hit my forehead, just the way he use to when we were younger. "Don't do that" I said with a scowl.

"Why, you don't want to sit on big brother's lap anymore and go 'Big brother, Big brother play with me!' just the way you use too?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I answered and left, stupid Itachi and his stupid bad habits.

Neji raised an eyebrow then he smirked, holding Tori and whispering something to the puppy, who barked and licked Neji's cheek.

"What was that, Neji?" I asked, Neji simply smirk at me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all" He replied then squeaked when I went and began to tickle him.

"Sasu! Sasu nooo" He squealed out and tried to get away but kept laughing. Tori began to bark and got on my head, which led Koraion to bark as well and play fight with Tori.

We heard Itachi clear his throat and stopped, looking at him.

"Congratulation on your pregnancy, Neji" he said then he walked to the front of the door, getting a bag from the closet. "I am staying at Dei's house, call me if anything happens" then he left.

Neji and I blinked then looked at each other, we looked at the closed door "Sasuke?"

I looked at Neji then kissed his lips softly "You should rest, the baby must be tired" I went down and laid my head on Neji's stomach, trying to see if I could hear a small heartbeat or feel a kick.

"The baby hasn't form yet, Sasuke" Neji told me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Mmm" was my reply, closing my eyes and getting lost in the feeling, soon enough I was sleeping.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_"

~~!~~

_**A.N;/**_Hello guys! I am finally done with the shirt contest stuff. Hopefully this chapter was longer and nice. Thanks to **Cole-Hyuuga **for the review! Hopefully Neji and Sasuke weren't OOC. Also thanks to **PurpleSapphireX **and **fruityt00tief1y, **if I forgot anyone, I am sorry.

_**Disclimair**_ time! The song that Sasuke sung and that was on the last chapter is call If my heart was a house you'd be home by Owl City, it belongs to them only. The other song, at the end of the story is call I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith and does not belong to me either. The naruto characters sadly do not belong to me and I make no money and stuff out of this, just do it for fun. The only thing that belongs to me is Tori and Koraion, and that's in my dream of cute little puppies.

Anyways, now that we finished that, I want to thank everyone for staying with this story! What did you think of this chapter? Please read, review, alert, it means a lot to me^-^ **I am sorry for any errors.**


	13. Chapter 13

A.N:/ Bonjour everyone! I apologize for taking so long to update, I was re-reading this story and had to flinch when I saw all the grammatical errors I made. As soon as I am done with this chapter, I will start going back to fix as many error as I can. I am also going to try and get a few betas to help me edit what I can't do. In this chapter, you will finally find out if the baby is a girl or a boy and who it belongs to! Ano, I am sorry for any errors I made and please keep supporting me as you all have during these past few years. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own Naruto, if I did, there would be a lot of boy love.

Sasuke P.O.V

The next few months were rather interesting, Neji's stomach grew larger, the first time the baby kick, all I heard was a gasp and then Neji calling for me. I had been cooking but stopped, running toward the long hair male, who was sitting in the couch, then he looked at me with those pale eyes of his.

"The baby….the baby kicked me." his voice was soft as he held his stomach then he looked down "Come."

I hesitated but went quickly, letting him put my hand in his stomach, that was when I felt a kick and found myself slightly smiling "Doesn't it….hurt?" I asked softly, watching our hands as the baby kept kicking, I noticed the way that the skin moved as well.

"It feels….strange, especially when the baby starts to move but it does not hurt too much." Neji explained "Soon….Soon we will find out the baby's gender."

We spend a few minutes feeling the kicks then blinked when Neji felt a kick on the opposite side "Ah….that is strange." Neji admitted with a slight smile and sighed.

After that, we went to the doctor and kept our hands intertwined as we walked inside the room, then Neji laid down on the bed and pulled up his sweater and shirt to reveal the large, round stomach. The nurse applied the cold gel then began to feel around for a heartbeat.

"...Oh..." Nurse April let out, her eyes widening then she smiled happily.

"What?" We both asked, wondering what was going and why she seem so happy, the room was filled with the sound of heartbeats.

"Congratulation Mr. Hyuga and Mr. Uchiha, it seems you are having twins!" She told us happily then began to point to two strange blurbs.

"See that? It's their head, they seem to be hugging right now but one of them is sucking on his thumb, see?" She explained then moved "And that's their little legs." She kept gushing over them with a bright smile "So far, only the first one is letting me see, it's a boy but I can't see the second one, your son is being used as a shield it seems." The rest of the visit went by rather successfully, we thanked Nurse April then left.

I stole a happy kiss from Neji "Two, huh?" I told him and he hugged his stomach.

"I...wonder what the second one is." Neji asked me softly then kissed me back softly, we got inside my Mustang and began to drive toward Naruto's house, I needed to finish some stuff and didn't want Neji to be alone, even if it was with the annoying blond.

"I think it will be another boy, at least, that is what runs in my family." I admitted "Either way, I am very happy." I made a turn and kept driving, glancing at the smaller male.

"At least we have the names." Neji replied softly then closed his eyes. Through the ride, Neji slept until I made it to the blond's house.

I walked out and helped Neji out then knocked on the door, the blond opening and grinning "You look tired, dude!" was the first thing that the dobe said, it made me want to punch him but I stopped myself.

"Make sure to rest, Neji and don't listen to the dobe." I told him then stole a kiss, feeling the soft lips pressed against my own, then I watched the smaller male leave my side and sighed, leaving.

After a few hours, I ended up receiving a call from Neji "The idiot found out." Neji told me, it took me a few seconds to understand.

"...How?" I asked surprised as I closed my eyes,running a hand through my hair as I began to drive toward Naruto's house once more.

"I was changing when he entered the bathroom and saw my stomach, surprisingly enough, he put two and two together, then began to go on about pregnancy." I could tell that Neji was annoyed and made a left turn.

"I will talk to him, just be patient." With that, we hung up and I focused on the drive.

Once I made it to the house, Naruto opened the door "Why didn't you tell me, Teme!" was my greeting.

"Shut up, dobe, and don't go telling the world." I shot back with ease, I looked around until I saw Neji then went and kissed the stomach.

"Aww, look at the Teme being sweet." Naruto cooed, making me really want to punch him but I stopped myself.

"Shut up, dobe!" Of course, that was when Sai decided to come and blinked.

"Congratulation." With that, he pulled Naruto toward his lap and held on to him, I was grateful he at least got the blond to shut up.

After that, we ended up explaining how Neji got pregnant and how far along Neji was, which was 5 month by then. When we told them that we were expecting twins and that one was a boy, Naruto almost tackled us.

"Dude, yes! That means I am an uncle! Don't worry babies, uncle Naruto will spoil you!" He cooed, going to kiss the stomach but Neji pushed him away.

"I do not think they need to be spoiled." Neji said with a scoff.

We ate dinner then decided to leave.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Neji and I soon began to paint what was to be our baby's room, we agreed on a sapphire blue with a pale green color, even Sai and Naruto came to help. As much as I hate to admit it, the pale male was a very good artist.

Sai ended up painting small stars on the ceiling with a large moon, then we began to draw small animals, Naruto tried to make a fox which ended up looking like a messed up cat, my eyes kept glancing at Neji, noticing the bright and happy eyes, though his face was a mask of calmness.

"Remember to draw the birds in the ceiling." Neji ordered, a bit of blue paint on his face as he worked on a cherry blossom tree.

"Hai." Was Sai's calm reply as he moved to carefully start drawing the birds once he got the latter, I focused on drawing some of the people, then drew the Uchiha clan symbol.

Once that was done, we began to build the black wood crib that was made for twins, when we were done with that, we put on a sapphire blue blanket that had a big teddy bear drawn with soft pillows, then put the rocking chair, made out of black wood as well, in the corner, there was also a small T.V and a black wood drawer, that was already filled with clothes, all neutral colors since we still didn't know what the gender of the second baby was.

Neji was now seven month, he was suppose to be in bed resting but he had said that he wouldn't until the twin rooms were done.

We ate afterwards then I led Neji toward the room and let him sleep, whispering "I love you" he gave me a tired smile and mumbled an

"_**I love you too"**_

After that, I waved good bye to Naruto and Sai, then went to bed early. So far things were great, but if only I had known what would happen.

By the next month, Neji seem to do a 360, he began to grow sad once more and get distracted, the closer to the day that we got, the more sad and upset my lover seem to get.

The day the twins were born, was rather….interesting. I had been sleeping when Neji kept poking me then he began to shake me.

"Mmm?" I asked sleepily and groaned, trying to go back to sleep but Neji kept poking me "What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"They are coming, Sasuke." Neji gasped out, going back to shaking me.

"I told you...Aliens aren't coming, Neji, stop listening to Naruto." I grumbled as I tried to go back into dream land.

"Damn it, Uchiha! The kids are coming!" And that was how I woke up, it is embarrassing to admit that I was so out of it that I even forgot Neji until I was 4 blocks away then had to return for him.

After that, I called Naruto and Itachi to let them know that Neji was going into labor, when we made it to the hospital, Neji was taken into his private room.

The doctor checked Neji then gave him the painkiller and anesthesia, soon enough, Naruto, Sai, Deidara and Itachi were in the room.

"I want to meet them!" Naruto exclaimed, Sai pulled the hyper blond toward him and whispered something in his ear which seem to calm him down even though he pouted.

Neji was taken to the surgery room, I went with him, holding his hand as he got a C-section, the first baby was a boy, he cried loudly and gripped my finger tightly when I went to hold him then the doctor pulled him away, saying that they needed to do a few check up.

After that, the second baby was pulled out "Congratulation, Mr. Uchiha, you have another son." The doctor told me but before I could even touch the baby he was pulled away, and was given to a nurse who put a breathing mask on him.

"What is wrong?" I asked worried, trying to see the baby as he was quickly taken away.

"It seems his lungs are smaller than normal, do not worry, there is nothing to worry, it simply means that he has Asthma" The doctor informed, he then began to sew up Neji, once that was done, I stopped him "We...want a DNA test done on them." I informed him, he gave me a nod then led us back to the room.

Neji slept for a few hours, while Itachi, Naruto, Sai, Deidara and I talked, then we went to check on the sleeping babies, even Itachi managed a smile.

We took turn staying awake, once Neji woke up, he asked to see the babies and they were brought to him. I could feel him stiffen as he watched them but I could not understand why...just that he seem to grow even more quiet.

He glared at us and that was our cue to wait outside while he fed the twins, once done, we were able to go back.

Itachi picked up one of the twins and smiled "You look just like Sasuke when he was born." He said, then smiled when the baby gripped his finger "Strong like your father too." He had dark locks just like his twin brother.

Naruto kissed both of their cheek "They smell so good!" he exclaimed then looked at Sai "I want a baby, Sai! Hurry up and get pregnant!"

"Why should I get pregnant? You are the one with the smaller di-" Before he could finish it, Naruto was covering his mouth and blushing brightly.

"Shut up and get me a baby!" Naruto shot back, then looked at the twins once more.

The doctor had told us that the DNA test would be available in a few days, was that why Neji seem so upset? I did not care if they were biologically mine, I wanted to help raise them, to have a family with the smaller male.

I was allowed to take Neji with me the next day but the twins needed to stay a few days in the hospital, just for normal procedure and to make sure that they were safe.

It was strange not coming home with them and the smaller male kept looking….sad, I tried asking Neji about it, but he refuse to talk about it. He was put to bed rest, we were to name and sign the children birth certificate in a week. The few days that we spend without the babies and waiting for the DNA test result was rather tense. Neji kept looking sad and hugging his stomach, he also slept a lot but I knew it was due to the painkiller.

Neji and I walked together, going first toward the babies and checking on them, they were sleeping and looked healthy enough. We then went to the doctor's office, sitting down and keeping our hands intertwined and giving each other a squeeze on the hand.

"...This is a rare case, the DNA test result came back. you are the son to the first child." The doctor said softly, looking at us but looking uncomfortable.

I relaxed and smiled, looking at Neji who also seem to relax at the news, then we went back to looking at the doctor, waiting for what was suppose to be the obvious news, but of course, we were rather surprised.

"I am sorry Mr. Uchiha…but you are not the father to the second boy." The doctor's voice was softer now.

My eyes widened in shock and then I frowned "What do you mean? How could this be?" I asked in shock, holding on tighter to Neji's hand.

"This can happen when the mother has had sexual contact with more than one male at a very close time of fertility, it is like having fraternal twins but…from different fathers." The doctor explained "I am very sorry that I must deliver these news."

I turned to look at Neji and saw the pained expression on his face, to think that only one was my biological child.

A.N:/ Hello again, I was doing a bit of research and yes, there could be twins that are technically have siblings and have different fathers, the process that the doctor explained is actually how it happens, it is also rare. I also already have the first chapter of the sequel written.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sasuke P.O.V**

We remained in shock for a while, I even numbly shook the doctor's hand then we went to take the twins home. One was my child and the other one was...his uncle's. I shook my head and frowned slightly, it did not matter, to me, they were both still mine.

"They are still our children, Neji." I told him firmly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. We still had a beautiful family and I couldn't wait to see their first steps or hear their first words.

"..."Neji remained quiet, he ended up taking our youngest son, holding him close. The youngest had on a green blanket while the oldest had a blue blanket, they had a small, hospital wristband with their information.

"Neji, this is not your fault or the children, all we can do now is simply accept it and keep being a happy family." How could I cheer up Neji? How could I make him understand that this did not matter, we always knew that there was a possibility for the children not to be mine, well one was and we should be happy about it.

"A happy family? I...I suppose we should." He murmured, holding on tighter to our youngest son, looking as if he was lost in thought.

The drive back home was rather quiet, I kept glancing at the twins, Neji was currently in the back, looking outside the window. It was rather surprising how quiet the babies were and their eyes have still remained closed. I wanted to know what color it would be, would they share Neji's eyes or mine? Well….would the eldest have my eyes or Neji's was the real question.

Once we made it home, I opened the door and was rewarded with a:

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

It was safe to say that Neji and I both jumped, the babies began to cry as they woke up. My eyes went to the small crowd inside my house. There was Naruto, Sai, that Dei guy, what was his name again? Deidandre? Deidari? Whatever his name was. There was also Itachi, Sakura, Kiba,Shino,Ino,Choji,Shikamaru,Iruka, Kakashi, Lee and Hinata.

"Congratulation. Sasuke and Neji!" Sakura squealed, coming to hug me, then she moved and carefully hugged Neji as well. "They are so cute!" She squealed.

Somehow Lee and Sakura had started dating, it was rather strange seeing the pair, especially with just how loud Lee was.

"We have started our wonderful fountain of youth, yush!" Lee went on to scream, then began to ramble on about our youth and whatnot, honestly, I wanted to kick him out.

"Congratulation, Otouto." Itachi said, he moved and patted my head, then he did the same to Neji's, moving to look at the two babies with gentle eyes.

We kept getting congratulated while everyone took turn holding the babies and cooing at how cute they were. Neji sat down, looking rather tired, so I went and made him a bit of tea, getting hugged from behind by the dobe.

"You are going to be a great dad, teme!" He exclaimed, nuzzling my neck, which made me shift, sighing softly.

"Dobe, get off." I ordered, focusing on the tea that was brewing, it was made of apple and lavender.

"Not yet, Sasuke." He held on tighter to me, listening to our breathing mix in, then he pulled away.

I turned around, seeing that he was grinning like the fool that he was, but I found myself smiling slightly, then looked away and huffed "Dobe." I would never admit that a small part of me was scare to see Naruto so closed to death again. The idiot seemed happier ever since he started going out with Sai.

"Hey Sasuke, I want a dozen kids now! Imagine our children playing together!" His voice seem to grow more and more excited, it made my temptation to punch him in the face grow even more.

"I am sure they would all grow crazy if they had a parent like you, dobe." I shot back calmly, getting a cup and filling it with the tea, then I walked past Naruto, I saw Neji talking quietly to Hinata, she looked sad but was nodding, then she hugged him. The twins were being held by Kakashi and Iruka who were talking to Itachi and Deidara while Kiba, Sakura, Lee and TenTen surrounded them, talking about the newborns.

I went to Neji, their conversation quickly stopping, Hinata stood up and gave me a shy smile, then went toward the babies. I blinked but gave Neji his tea, he looked down at it and sighed, taking a sip of it.

"Thank You." Neji murmured, still looking slightly sad, then he moved and kissed my cheek "I am feeling tired, Sasuke. I am going to take a nap." With that, he stood up and gave a slight bow, saying goodbye to everyone, he gave one last look at Hinata, going to her.

She kissed his cheek sweetly, murmured something and then he took the twins, going to our room. I figured that he would take the twins to their room first.

The party lasted one more hour, then everyone began to leave, congratulating me once more. Itachi left when his boyfriend began to whisper some things in his ears with a smirk on his face.

Naruto stayed with Sai, we sat down and began to watch tv. The house was quiet and everything felt peaceful. I realized that I needed to tell Naruto the truth and sighed softly.

"The youngest child is not biologically mine." I informed them both quietly, watching the show about lawyers and criminals.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, eyes growing wide, I send him a glare and waited for him to calm down. "What do you mean one isn't your child? How is that possible, Sasuke?" He asked me with a slight frown.

"He may not be biologically mine but he is still my child." I informed them firmly, then told them what the doctor had told us.

"Oh….wow, so the younger one belongs to….his uncle?" Naruto asked surprised, I nodded gravely and sighed. "When are you naming them, Sasuke?" he added.

"We are suppose to sign the birth certificate by the end of this week." I responded, thinking about the names we had chosen, who would be named what, though?

We spend a few hours talking, especially about college, now that Neji and I had children. I said that we could leave the children with a babysitter or even with Itachi while we went to school, or we could take private lessons. After that, I went to bed, first checking on the twins that were sleeping. I pulled Neji closer to me, kissing his cheek and fell asleep.

**3rd P.O.V**

The long hair male carefully pulled away from his lover, he froze when he heard a groan then relaxed once more when he felt the body next to him go back to resting. He had made up his mind when he found out the results, it was for the best.

The feminine male left an envelope near their drawer, then carefully and quietly changed his clothes, he gave one last glance at his lover then left.

He was quick to pick up his youngest son, grabbing the bag he had prepared earlier that night, then he glanced at his eldest son and kissed his forehead "I am so sorry….this is for the best, you will have a better life because of this choice….but remember that I love you and always will."

He gave one last glance at his eldest son, held on tighter to his youngest and quietly walked down the stairs, then he moved, took his puppy, who was still sleeping. The puppy opened his eyes then closed them again, with that, the feminine male left, closing the door behind him and not looking behind to what he would have to leave behind, along with half of his heart.

The male walked a few blocks to a car, then quickly slipped inside, the car drove away, a cry could be heard inside it.

Sasuke P.O.V

I woke up the next day, feeling around for Neji, it was empty but I figured that he went to the bathroom or to feed the children. After slowly getting up and sleeping going to the bathroom, I did my morning routine, then froze when I saw an envelope. I already had a sinking feeling about this but opened it, the envelope smelled like Neji and had his handwriting.

Once I opened it, I began to read it and froze.

"_My dearest, Sasuke_

_I am so sorry but I must do this, you deserve a wonderful life and I shall only shame it with what I have done. I tried so hard to forget about it, to focus on our happiness and the friends we made together but finding out that one of our child belong to that man….I simply cannot stay. Please remember that I always will and have love you. Thank you for the bit of happiness you have brought me but the least I can do is make sure that the Uchiha name is kept cleaned._

_ I have taken our youngest son, do not try and find us, things are better this way. Take care of our eldest, I know you will be a wonderful father. Do not let Naruto spoil him too much and please….although I know that I don't deserve it, tell him that I love him and that I did this so that he can get only the best of the best. _

_You made my life more bearable, you changed it for the best and someday, I hope that we can see each other again. Please, move on and find someone that will be the best for you and is not filthy like me. When you are feeling blue, lean on Naruto, he will be your rock, rely on his friendship._

_ Thank you for noticing someone broken and caged like me and setting this caged bird free._

_ Oh….and Sasuke, remember that if you ever miss me, just look up at the night sky, and stare at the moon, I'll make sure to stare at it too._

_ Enclosed is a necklace...please, if it's not too much trouble, and I know it's too much to ask for, give our son that necklace, it is the other half of the necklace I will always have._

_-Yours in Eternity-_

_ The one who will always love you_

_ N.H"_

I kept re-reading the letter, then went to check the twins room, our youngest son was gone. I got closer and picked up our eldest, hearing him start to cry, Neji was gone….and he had taken our youngest. Neji was gone and he was not coming back.

My feets dragged me to my cellphone, I was quick to dial Itachi's number "Neji….he's gone." I whispered, still seeming unreal to me. All I had left was our eldest child and a necklace along with our memories.

Neji wanted so badly to be free, but I wonder if he truly was now. "He left us….Fugaku." He left us and took with him half of my heart.

_** ~~~The End~~**_

A.N;/ I am so sorry for the crappy ending but I promise there is a reason behind it! The sequel to the story will answer most of your questions, including what happened afterwards. I have the first chapter ready and will start working on the rest soon. Happy New Years everyone! Thanks for sticking with this story for so long. I will post the chapter to the sequel now.


End file.
